Lovesick
by WithAnAngel
Summary: Sam Manson has been trained to kill the Fentons from birth. One night, she is sent to kill Danny Fenton and avenge her parents death. Everything is fine until she starts falling for the enemy. DxS
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Second attempt at making a Danny Phantom Fanfic. Now, I really don't like Sam. There, I said it. So, I figured, what better way to practice my writing skills than to write about someone I don't like from the show? After a bit of brainstorming, I decided to write Lovesick. Please review.

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter One**

Atop a large hill, buried deep in the Valley of Remorse, sat an aged mansion. Gnarled, bare trees grew on either side of the home, their branches drooping downward like claws. The yard was unkempt and covered with tall weeds, a worn stone path cutting through the dead grass up to the mansion. Dark vines choked the house, lighting up ominously with every clap of thunder.

Inside the mansion, a young girl stood with her ear pressed against a wooden door, straining to hear the conversation taking place down the stairs.

Sam Manson pushed her weight against the door, vainly attempting to make out her grandmother's words. She sighed as the only sound she heard was the _drip, drip_ of the rain falling through the roof.

Having nothing else to do, the goth wandered over to her window, staring out as the rain washed away an empty soda can laying on the road. A small Volvo drove across the street, crunching the can the rain had so carelessly pushed away.

Suddenly, the lights overhead flickered, dimmed, and went out.

Sam froze as the entire room went dark. She held her hands out, using them as shields as she walked over to the light switch. Her hands groped the wall, feeling for the switch. She growled as her hands felt nothing but flat surface, cursing under her breath. Just as she was about to give up, Sarah entered the room.

The maid held a candle in one hand, the tiny flame illuminating the entire room. She smiled as she noticed Sam, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was scowling darkly.

"Sorry Miss Manson, but the storm has shut off our power," Sarah's timid voice said.

"I don't care about the storm, Sarah," Sam growled. "I want to know- what was my grandmother talking to you about?"

Sarah stiffened. She opened her mouth to answer-

The door slammed open, making the tiny maid jump. Sam's grandmother stood in the doorway, holding a candle in her withered hand.

"Get out, Sarah," the old woman's voice rasped.

Sarah shot a terrified look at the elder, then scurried out of the room as quickly as her legs would allow.

The elder wheeled into the room, the wheelchair creaking and groaning under her weight. She closed the door and turned to look at Sam, who had shrunk into the wall at her grandmother's appearance.

"Well?" she barked, causing Sam to flinch.

"Good evening, Grandmother Moon," Sam said, forcing a smile.

"You're a stupid girl, same as your mother," the woman rasped, her face pale in the candlelight. "What my son saw in her, I'll never know. She got what she deserved, though. Too bad she took Jeremy with her."

Sam bit back the angry retort she felt, instead nodding mutely. "Yes, Grandmother."

Moon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did I give you permission to speak, girl?"

Sam shook her head. Moon seemed to consider this for a moment, her beady eyes glittering evilly. Then, she opened her wrinkled mouth and spoke.

"I've been watching you closely ever since your eighteenth birthday, Samantha," Moon smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. "And, after all the training and tests you've gone through, I think you're ready."

Moon paused for a moment. She cackled, the eerie blackness of the room reflecting her mood. "Remember my favorite test, Samantha?" Sam's eyes widened with fear. "The test where you lost your virginity? I believe it was part of the seduction course, dear."

Sam shuddered, remembering the horrid memory quite clearly:

_Moon knocked on Sam's door. "Samantha, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."_

_Sam, who had been up the previous night training, sighed. She opened the door to find a man in his mid twenties standing next to her grandmother. The man had a handsome face, but his storm gray eyes were cold and dark._

_The man, named Luke, entered. Moon winked at Sam, who had started backing away from them. _

"_Have fun, kids." Moon turned to go._

_Sam's eyes widened with fear as the man took her hand and kissed it. He came closer to her. She stepped backwards, feeling her back against the wall. He ran a hand up her waist, savoring her curves._

"_So beautiful." he whispered._

_Sam whimpered. "Please, leave me alone. Don't do this, please!"_

_Luke ignored her, kissing her roughly on the lips. "So beautiful," he repeated..._

_A few hours later, Luke stood up off her bed, buttoning his shirt. He looked back at her, smiling. "You were very good." Then he left._

_Sam hugged her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the pain, and cried the rest of the night._

Moon smiled at her granddaughter's discomfort. "Well, like I said, you're ready. You do know the mission, right?" All signs of humor disappeared from her face.

Sam nodded. "Yes, I-"

Moon cut her off. "You are to travel to Amity Park, California. There, you will find the Fentons. You are to get close to Danny, the youngest Fenton. Make him believe you care about him. Then, kill him. Kill them all. Slowly, painfully. Avenge your parents' death, Sam."

Sam nodded again. Her neck was beginning to hurt. "How do I know which one is Danny, grandmother?"

Moon reached into a purse and pulled out a photo of a boy. She handed it to Sam. The boy had crystalline azure eyes and black hair which drooped playfully over them. He was smiling hugely, as if he'd just scored the winning goal.

Sam looked up from the picture. "When do I leave?"

Moon smiled crookedly. Her wrinkles stretched like shadows across her face in the candlelight. "You leave first thing tommorow morning."


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! They help me post faster, I promise. I didn't expect the first chapter to have so many hits! I actually thought the first chapter was a bit boring. But that's just me.  
Special thanks to _Shewasforgotton_ for her awesome review!

Well, enough of my talk. Here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Two**

Sam played with her necklace, twirling the thin, gold chain around her finger. She stood in a dark alleyway, leaning against the dirty brick wall. Her amethyst eyes scanned the crowds of people, searching for the youngest Fenton. Behind her stood three big, burly men, nearly hidden in the shadows.

"Hey, _señora._ When's this guy gonna show up anyway?" The tallest of the men, the leader, Sam presumed, asked impatiently.

Sam turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to look intimidating. Since the three men were street thugs, however, she didn't do a very good job. She scowled. "I don't know. But, he'll be here."

"¿Cuanto tenemos que esperar?" A powerfully built Latin man with a black bandanna asked.

"Yeah, how much longer do we have to wait?" The man with a tattoo of a pit bull on his arm growled.

"He'll be here, alright?" Sam snapped at them. "Just, wait. I mean, what else is on your waiting list? Beating up innocent schoolchildren?"

The man with the bandanna scowled, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner.

Sam ignored him. She turned back to the crowd, looking for Danny. "I'm already paying you to do this. The least you can do is wait..."

-DP-

Danny Fenton stood outside, his head bent over the hood of a 1997 Nissan Skyline. Smoke rose from the engine in small plumes, an unpleasant scent coming from the anti-freeze. A dark green puddle of liquid shone under the car.

Danny noticed the lower coolant hose which had connected the radiator to the engine was cracked. Small drops of the green liquid trickled from the broken hose, creating the dark puddle underneath the car. He sighed. The engine had overheated.

He reached for the radiator cap, then thought better of it. The entire engine was extremely hot, and touching the any part of it could result in a nasty burn.

Some of the anti-freeze had dried on his hands, making them slightly sticky. He leaned closer to the engine, examining the hose. He soon found out why it had cracked: the rubber had worn out.

He closed the hood and wiped his hands on a dirty, red cloth lying on a wooden stool. He decided to leave his car in the garage to cool off. Meanwhile it did, he would walk over to the nearest Car Zone to buy a replacement hose.

-DP-

The three men were getting frustrated waiting for Danny. They wandered away at times, leaving Sam alone in the dark alleyway. When they at last came back, they had managed to beat up a newscaster, steal an elderly woman's purse, and get a small black cat run over.

They guffawed heartily as they returned, crashing knuckles together and giving each other high fives. Their smiles dropped as they noticed Sam, who hadn't moved in the last hour and a half while they were gone. Reluctantly, they walked over to her side to await Danny.

Sam heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, watching the three thugs stand behind her. She noticed with little interest as the man with the tattoo of a pit bull put a small Gucci purse on the roof of a dumpster.

The Latin man was watching the passersby, his eyes half-closed. Suddenly, they sprung open and he yelled something in Spanish to the man with the tattoo. The man with the tattoo responded by grabbing Sam by the shoulders and jerking her around. He pointed across the street.

Sam gasped. Danny was walking across the street, in clear view. The goth glanced behind her, nodding at the men.

The three men immediately pounced on her, nearly knocking her to the ground. Sam ducked as a fist came flying toward her face. She heard the air _whoosh_ above her as the fist struck empty space. She jumped up and punched the man with the tattoo, successfully managing to break his nose.

Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust as blood squirted out from between the man's cupped fingers. Using her distraction to their advantage, the leader roughly punched her in the stomach as the Latin man concentrated on her face.

Sam felt a hard fist collide with her cheek while another crashed into her stomach. Her breath left her and she fell to the floor on all fours, gasping and wheezing for air. She felt pain shoot through her body like an electric shock, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming aloud. Somewhere close by, she heard footsteps, as if someone was running to them. The footsteps echoed in her ears painfully, and she shut her eyes tightly to try and block out the noise.

One of the men—she wasn't sure which one, her vision had become cloudy—picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall.

Sam cried out in pain as her body crashed against the brick wall, the impact momentarily disorienting her. Exhaustion overpowered her and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Nearby she heard shouts and screams of panic.

Sam slowly looked up, tears of pain forming in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She saw a figure with white hair and a black hazmat suit hover above three bodies, which lay slumped against the dumpster. The purse had gracefully fallen off the dumpster and was laying on one of the unconscious bodies' lap.

The goth managed to somehow move her body to a sitting position, wincing every time a bruise touched the hard concrete. She ignored the pain as best as she could, looking back at the figure.

A ghostly blue ring appeared at the figure's waist, and it separated into two as it traveled up and down. Sam blinked the tears away and her vision sharpened. She noticed the figure with the white hair was gone; instead, Danny Fenton stood beside the thugs' bodies, examining them. He poked the Latin man. Nothing happened. _Poke._ Nothing. _Poke, poke._ The Latin man remained unconscious.

Danny gave up and walked over to Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam felt for the wall, gripping it tightly as she stood up. She wobbled for a moment, her legs unprepared for solid ground. Stars erupted before her eyes as she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, her legs buckled under her weight and she fell into Danny's arms. The last sound she heard before she lost consciousness was Danny's voice, saying, 'You're going to be fine.'

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your great reviews everyone! I am** so** sorry for not being able to post sooner! It's been nearly four weeks since my last post, can you believe it? Four horrible weeks of re-writing, editing, blah blah blah. I would have posted sooner but my computer hasn't been connecting to the internet. And, since I don't have the story files saved anywhere else, I've had to wait until my computer was fixed. Which was today.

Special thanks to _Defender of the Light! _Your review especially inspired me, since I haven't been too happy with my writing style. Your last comment also made me laugh, making my day. Thanks so much!

And, since I forgot in the last two chapters, here is the disclaimer for now, and the rest of this story. Whoo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters.

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Three**

Sam awoke laying on a small, gray couch. Warm blankets covered her body, fluffy pillows lining the armrest where her head lay. She shifted her position a bit and gasped as a fresh wave of pain washed through her. Her last memories came back to her, and she abruptly sat upright, wincing as her body responded to her sudden movements.

Her vision focused and she was able to tell she was in a cozy little living room. Pictures of a happy family lined the mantelpiece of an old—but well kept—fireplace. A large plasma screen TV sat in the center of the room. On the far left side of the room a staircase led up. To the right of the room, directly in front of her, was a closed wooden door.

Sam studied the pictures. She instantly recognized Danny in a family portrait, and was just about to get up to have a closer look when she heard a sound. Sam looked up, surprised. A young woman with short red hair and pleasant features walked out from under the arched wall, holding a coffee mug in her hand. She walked over to where the goth was sitting and sat beside her.

The woman smiled and offered Sam the mug. Inside, a thick, creamy white substance bubbled. Had it not been for the frothy bubbles, Sam would have thought the woman was giving her corn chowder. She sniffed it. The substance was odorless.

"I'm Maddie," the woman said, watching as Sam sniffed the mug. "You might want to eat that," she added, pointing to the mug. "You haven't ate anything in 2 days."

Sam stiffened, her fingers tightening considerably around the mug. She swallowed nervously. "What day is today?"

Maddie thought for a moment. "Today is Wednesday."

The mug slipped from Sam's numb fingers and fell to the floor. She managed to see Maddie's surprised reaction. The she passed out.

-DP-

When Sam finally came around, Maddie was gone. In her place sat a handsome boy with icy blue eyes. She recognized him at once. He must have heard her wake up, however, because he turned to look at her. He held a cup in his hands.

Sam opened her mouth to speak and he shoved a spoonful of the white substance in her mouth. She nearly choked. The creamy white substance tasted so different from corn chowder—it tasted like orange juice. Slightly acid, with pulpy goodness.

Danny watched her reaction, smirking as Sam made odd facial expressions because of the tart flavor. He continued to spoon-feed her until the cup was empty. At this, he smiled and set it aside.

Sam swallowed the last of the soup, grimacing slightly as the sharp flavor bit at her. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Danny staring at her intently, as if waiting for something. She tried to look away, to blink at least, but his azure orbs jumbled her thoughts and she was kept prisoner under his gaze. After what seemed like forever to Sam, he tore his eyes away from hers, staring around the room at nothing in particular.

When Sam realized he had controlled her, a new and unknown anger bubbled inside of her. How could she let something as simple as his gaze take control of her? She was stronger than that! It would never happen again. And yet, she felt a new emotion, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, sprout beside her anger. This emotion somehow cooled her anger, and when she spoke she sounded completely normal, as if his look hadn't just intoxicated her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Danny looked at her, as if it should be obvious. "Don't I at least get a ' Thank you, Danny! ' ?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sam thought the look suited him, his bangs dropped over his blue eyes so nicely, giving him an adorable appearance. She mentally slapped herself as she processed what she had just thought. _He's the enemy!_ She reminded herself harshly.

"Thank you? For what?" she asked coldly, averting his gaze as he tried again to lock eyes with her.

He looked as if she had just slapped him. "For what?" he repeated. "Well, how about for saving you from those street thugs and nursing you back to health?"

Sam laughed. "Saving me? Is that what you call it? Well, then thanks for saving me"-she bent her fingers into quotation marks to express her sarcasm-"after I was half beaten to death!"

Without knowing it, she had subconsciously leaned closer to him. She noticed a new fire light up in his eyes, as if he were anxious to win the argument, to prove his superiority to her.

"Well, you're very lucky that I was the one who saved you," he whispered. "Not everyone is as good-looking _or_ as nice as me."

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but her breath was taken away as Danny once again locked eyes with her. He was overpowering her, and she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. A sudden, shrill sound cut harshly through the silence, instantly snapping Sam back to her senses. She picked up the vibrating cell phone from her pocket, then looked back up at Danny. He seemed slightly frustrated that the phone had interrupted the silence.

"I've got to take this," she stated simply, pulling away from him. After a moment's hesitation, she stood up and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Danny waved his hand dismissively towards the direction of the bathroom, not bothering to look at her. Sam narrowed her eyes angrily at this, but said nothing. Instead, she turned around and stalked off to the direction of the bathroom.

-DP-

Once Sam had made sure that the bathroom lock had clicked, she swiftly opened the phone. One look at the caller ID told her who it was.

"SAM!" The shrill voice cut through the air like nails on a chalkboard. Sam held the phone an arms length away as the person on the other line fumed.

She brought the phone back to her ear, speaking softly as not to anger the person more. "Yes, grandmother?" she asked meekly.

"Do you know how long its been?" Moon asked, her voice dangerously low.

Before Sam could answer, Moon started screaming on the other end. Though she held the phone a safe distance away from her, she could still hear every word her grandmother spoke with shocking clarity.

"You were supposed to report to me yesterday!" Moon snarled. "Where have you been? Have you died? You've absolutely no excuse! I don't CARE if you were being raped or thrown out of a plane! Do you hear me?!"

Moon paused here to catch her breath, giving Sam a small chance to explain herself. She took a deep breath. "Well, you see, I was passed out, and I just woke up today. But, I'm inside the house! I've made it this far-"

Her grandmother cut her off. "Report to me every other day, understand, Samantha?" Her hoarse voice hinted a threat.

As Sam tried to assure her it would never happen again, her grandmother hung up. Sam sighed unhappily and snapped the phone shut. She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room, where Danny sat, deep in thought.

He looked up as she entered, acknowledging her presence. Before silence could take over, he stood up an walked over to her. He smiled slyly, before asking a question that sent flurries of confusing emotions in her stomach.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations! I had a **really** tought time writing this, so review if you wish. The next chapter will be up shortly. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Yay, update! Would have uploaded faster, but my computer was having problems. -eye twitch-

Now, this is **really important** to know in the story. Otherwise, it won't make sense. Jazz is sixteen (16), Sam is eighteen (18), and Danny is nineteen (19). So, Danny was born before Jazz. I had a really hard time trying to make Jazz older, like she is in the series, but it worked out better this way. Hope you don't mind!

Thanks again to _Defender of the Light!_ You really do have a quirky way of making my day.

Now, here's Chapter Four!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Four**

Ten minutes later, Sam was riding in the passenger seat of Danny's Skyline. The seats were black leather, and as she leaned into hers, she could smell a waft of different fragrances coming from it. It was like a lot of different perfumes mixed together, giving Sam the impression that she wasn't the only girl who had ridden here before.

Sam looked out the window, enjoying the scenery rush past. As she was watching a small cherry tree fade into the horizon, she felt eyes on her back. She turned around. Danny was giving her a strange look between amusement and admiration.

"Aren't you going to scold me?" he asked teasingly, one hand on the wheel. When Sam gave him a blank look, he explained. "I told you we were going to walk, not ride in my car."

Sam shrugged. "When your car wastes gallons of gasoline and we have to stop at a 7-Eleven to buy more gas, but you realize you can't because gasoline prices have gone up, so you'll have to walk or call your mom to come pick us up, don't blame me."

Danny laughed. "Not exactly an answer to my question, but I'll take it."

Sam smiled, and the rest of the car trip was spent in silence.

-DP-

When they arrived at Liberty Park a few minutes later, Sam was pleasantly surprised to find only a few people there, and those few were either asleep on blankets or heading for their cars. In the event that she killed Danny here, there would be practically no witnesses.

Danny smoothly parked between a black BMW and green Audi. He opened the sunroof so the interior would be cool when they returned, then opened the door and walked outside. Sam copied his action, undoing her seatbelt and walking outside.

Sam inhaled the cool, crisp evening air joyously. She hadn't been outside, much less breathe in fresh air since her toddler days. The sun was just about to set, casting wondrous shadows of beautiful reds, golds, and oranges around them.

She caught up to Danny, who was already entering the gates of the park, until she fell into step beside him. He smiled as she appeared, but said nothing, enjoying the comfortable silence around them.

After a while, he spoke. "So, you never told me your name."

Sam turned to look at him. She shivered. What was odd to Sam was that the closer she got to Danny, the colder she felt. She assumed his body temperature was simply a bit different. She cleared her throat. "Sam Manson."

Danny immediately froze. He turned to look at her, malice gleaming in his eyes. "You don't happen to be related to Jeremy and Pamela Manson, do you?" he asked softly, his voice hinting that the only right answer was 'no'.

Sam was surprised. How his mood could change so suddenly was a mystery to her. And how did he know her parents? _She_ had never known them. She thought quickly. "No, of course not!"

Danny's eyes softened, the hatred dimming, then fading away. He smirked. "I didn't think so. You dress and act so differently than they."

He walked over to a large tree and sat under it. The fresh, green leaves offered instant shade from the heat, and he patted the ground next to him invitingly. Sam walked over and sat next to him. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, her tense muscles relaxing.

"Why did you ask about my parents?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but if you want to know," he paused there, giving Sam the option to listen or not listen. Sam turned her attention to him as a sign she was willing to listen.

"Okay," he said, and began the story.

"My mom, Maddie, had been dating my dad for around two years. They were planning on getting married, so when they found out my mom was pregnant, they were thrilled.  
Pamela also like my dad, though. She loved him, and wanted nothing more than my mom out of the picture so she could have him. So, naturally, when she found out my mom was pregnant, she was enraged.  
She followed my mom everywhere, until one day, she cornered her in a grocery store. She told her that my dad didn't really love her, and that he was just using her. She also threatened to kill the baby, which was me. My mom, who was eight months pregnant with me at the time, panicked and fled.

"She found sanctuary at my grandparents house. She stayed there for days and wept. Wept for the baby, for Pamela, for my dad, and for the mess she had gotten herself into.  
Meanwhile, Pamela found my dad and told him Maddie was gone. She said they could finally be together. My dad was disgusted, and worried for my mom. He searched the entire state until he found her, curled up in a ball, crying.  
My mom refused to hear him out, thinking that he was just using her.  
Then Pamela came along. This time, she was accompanied with a man. The man, Jeremy, was going to be her new husband, she said, but she still wanted my dad. She slipped out a knife and advanced on my mom, screaming that she was going to pay for stealing my dad away from her.

"My mom cowered against the wall, thinking she was doomed. Just as she was about to tear the knife down on mom, dad tackled her. He knocked her to the ground and the knife slashed a large cut down his arm.  
Then Jeremy took out a gun and aimed it at my dad. He was about to fire when my grandparents came into the room. You can just imagine the terror they thought when they saw my dad bleeding and my mom weeping, and two unknown strangers standing there, one of them holding a gun.  
Jeremy panicked and shot them instead. My mom cried out as she saw them fall to the floor, lifeless. Jeremy accidentally dropped the gun when he saw what he had done.  
My dad, still bleeding horribly, used the distraction to get the gun. He aimed it at Pamela and Jeremy's heads, ordering them to leave Amity Park and never come back.

"They left, but before they did, Pamela turned and told my mother that she would get revenge. That she would still kill the baby someday, somehow.  
She got pregnant about a year later, then died in labor. Jeremy was so heartbroken that he committed suicide. Last I heard, the grandmother had been raising the baby.  
So now, the mayor, Vlad Masters, has put protection on our family. If anyone related to Jeremy and Pamela Manson enters the city, they will die."

Sam felt dizzy. Her entire tounge and mouth felt dry. She was suddenly extremely thankful that she was leaning against the tree. "How do you know about that?" She asked weakly.

Danny gazed up at the stars, which had come out a while ago and were shining and twinkling brightly above them. "My mother told me. It's a bit of a legend here in Amity Park, actually."

Sam nodded mutely. She stood up and felt the world tilt beneath her. Danny noticed her wavering and stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's okay," he whispered softly in her ear. "They're never coming back."

Sam pulled away from him but smiled, showing that she was thankful for his concern. She took a test step, then decided she could walk without help.

Danny turned around, his back to her, and gazed up at the stars, marveling that he could even see the celestial heavens out here in the city.

Sam noticed a large boulder sitting beside her. She crouched down and picked it up. Maybe now was the perfect opportunity...

Danny then turned around and smiled down at her. Sam's grip on the boulder loosened. No, she wouldn't kill him. Not yet.

He held a hand out to her, and she took it and let him help her up. Then, hand-in-hand, they walked together across the empty park to the car, the eerie darkness protecting them along the way.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait, guys! School has just started and to be honest, I actually had Writer's Block for this chapter. -scowls- And, the site wouldn't let me upload this. To be honest, I really don't know why. But, I managed to upload it after around 10 tries. Yay! .

Anyways, no need to worry about waiting too long for the next update. It's all in my head, I just have to write it down.

So, here's Chapter Five!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Five**

Sam awoke the next morning on a soft bed. Slivers of sunlight washed into the room through the dark, black curtains. Beside the bed a small black nightstand stood, the digital alarm clock confirming her guess it was morning. A shiny black vanity stood against the wall, bottles and containers of unopened makeup piled upon it. A small black dresser stood at the far corner of the room. Beside the dresser was a wooden, black door, from which hung a thin, gold plaque with the word 'Bathroom' engraved across it.

Sam yawned and stretched lazily on the covers. She vaguely wondered where she was as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Last night's memories flooded back to her, reminding her of her painful past. She hadn't told Danny anything on their way to FentonWorks, had she? She strained her memory. She didn't think so.

She nearly tripped and fell on her way to the bathroom, her mind still preoccupied with last night's events. As she slipped the lock into place her cell phone rang. She reluctantly reached for it, knowing who was on the other line.

She flipped it open and heard Moon scream her name. Instead of holding it an arms length away from her this time, she put it on speaker phone so she was free to be as far away from the deranged thing as possible. Sam winced, gingerly setting her phone down on top of the sink, afraid that if she wasn't careful, the phone would explode into a million pieces.

"Yes, grandmother?" Sam asked, standing in front of the sink and looking down at the phone. She wondered how someone so foul and evil could be communicating with her on the other line. It was a curse. A dark, evil curse.

"Have you killed him yet?" Moon's voice rasped hoarsely on the other line.

"Er, no, not-" Sam started. She flinched and took a few steps backwards as Moon interrupted her, her hoarse voice echoing off the tiles of the bathroom.

"You've had a day, Samantha. Sarah told me you were particularly good at flirting and such. I would have expected you to kill him by now," Moon paused, thinking. "I can see you cannot be trusted. I will contact you every day now, Samantha. Do not disappoint me."

The dial tone sounded, sending waves of relief over Sam. She sighed and reluctantly walked back to the sink, quickly snapping her phone shut. As she turned to leave, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Sam gasped. She had expected to see her face blackened by bruises. Instead, her fair skin was blemish-free, not a trace that she had been severely beaten up a few days ago visible. Sam raised a hand up at the mirror. She gently touched her reflection's cheek, still incredulous that she seemed fine.

She smiled and unlocked the bathroom door, walking back into the room. She stopped as she noticed Danny sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room with interest. He smiled as she approached and sat beside him.

"Do you like the room?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "Very black. It's like you ordered the room custom-made for me," she paused, voicing her thoughts. "Where did you get all the black furniture?"

Danny chuckled. "I had a goth phase in middle school."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And the makeup?"

"Actually, those belong to my sister, Jazz." He laughed as Sam crossed her arms over her chest, silently demanding a better explanation. "Well, they did. Jazz got a makeup gift set for Christmas, but they were all dark colors. She never used them," he added.

Before Sam could answer, he stood up and walked over to the dresser. "There's also some clothes in here. Mom thought you might like to shower and change," he shrugged.

He looked back at her, his smile fading as he noticed Sam thinking hard. He could almost see the gears of her mind turning. He walked back and sat down on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sam didn't appear to hear him. Finally, she turned around to face him and spoke.

"No. I was just wondering how you got in here," she pointed at the locked door. "The door was locked. And, I didn't hear you come in."

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but apparently Sam wasn't finished. "And, before I left the bathroom, I heard this odd noise. I can't really describe it, but it was like a _whoosh,_" she said. Her next words made Danny's blood freeze.

"It was like I had heard it before, the day in the alleyway. I saw this figure, floating, and then I heard this _whoosh_ and he wasn't there anymore. I blinked and saw you instead."

She thought for a moment, then laughed and shook her head. "No, that figure couldn't have possibly been you, right Danny?"

She turned to Danny, her smile immediately turning into a look of concern at Danny's stiff position. Danny noticed this and forced a laugh, causing Sam's features to soften.

"No, of course not," Danny said, forcing a smile.

This seemed to reassure Sam, who stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She told Danny she was going to take a quick shower and slipped inside, leaving Danny to sort out his concerned thoughts.

-DP-

Danny quickly shut the guest room door where Sam was staying. He double checked the Ghost Portal to make sure the doors were firmly shut, entering a five-digit password when he reached the top of the stairs, for added security. Then, he walked out of the lab and into the kitchen, where Jazz sat, reading a book.

Jazz looked up as he entered, her eyes flickering over his stiff figure before returning to her book. She ate a spoonful of the soggy cereal laying beside her before turning the page of her book. Knowing Jazz, she was probably reading up on the theory of reverse psychology or something related to that subject.

She closed her book as Danny sat down across from her, folding a corner of the page as a bookmark. She looked across the table at Danny, who was mindlessly serving himself some cereal.

"Danny," her voice made Danny jump and grip his spoon tightly, as if ready to use the spoon as a weapon if needed. His grip loosened as he noticed it was only his little sister speaking.

Jazz looked across the table at her older brother with concern. "What's wrong, Danny?" She asked gently.

Danny stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. He turned his head side to side, as if making sure no one was around. Then, he leaned closer to the table and in a low voice, spoke.

"Sam knows."

Jazz dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl in shock. She swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?"

Danny leaned back into his chair, contemplating her question. Finally, he shook his head.

"No, but she knows _something _is going on. She saw Danny Phantom in the alleyway. Her vision was blurry, so of course she doesn't know that 'the figure' as she calls it, is actually-"

"Hey guys."

Danny froze mid-sentence, recognizing Sam's voice.

Sam walked up the steel stairs and sat down in the empty chair next to Danny's. She tossed her hair back behind her with the air of a princess, causing Jazz to scowl. She smiled warmly at Danny, who, at the moment, was gazing at her intently.

Danny studied Sam. Though she wasn't wearing anything elegant, she looked very pretty. Her amethyst eyes were sparkling and her sleek black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell down her back. Her pale skin was scrubbed and clean, covered by a black mid-riff and some jeans that fit her quite snugly. But what was most enticing about her was her smell. She smelled like sugar spun on a stick.

Sam didn't think Danny was paying too much attention to her. He was lost in his own little world, for he neither moved nor blinked. Whatever he was gazing at held his attention. His azure eyes had darkened considerably, reminding Sam of storm clouds, only blue.

She had gone through this enough at training to know that Danny was observing her, his eyes raking over her body. She was accustomed to it, but when Danny stared at her like that, it made a light blush creep to her cheeks for an unexplained reason. She cleared her throat, making Danny snap out of his reverie.

Danny blinked a few times, then shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. He smiled wanly at both girls before taking his uneaten cereal bowl and dropping it in the sink, then walking out of the kitchen.

Sam watched him leave. She stood up and followed him out, completely ignoring Jazz, who scowled darkly at her retreading back.

After searching the living room for Danny, she walked out the front door, thinking perhaps he was in the garage with his car.

-DP-

Danny leaned against the bark of the tree, his eyes closed and his mind wandering. Something about Sam struck him as odd. She didn't seem to mind staying in the guest room; quite the opposite, she seemed to _enjoy_ the dark atmosphere. Well, that wasn't so odd, she was a goth after all. Or, somewhat goth.

But how could she come so close to figuring out his secret in so little time? They had spent some time together and that seemed to be enough for her to piece the puzzle together. He knew sooner or later he would have to reveal his secret, but he didn't think he could bear her shocked expression. He could see her now, backing away from him slowly, her eyes wide and clouded with fear. He sighed.

Suddenly he heard something. A soft crunching of leaves. He winced. She had found him.

He could feel her eyes on him, he could always feel her eyes on him. That feeling alone countered with the feeling of dread in his stomach, sending wild butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He heard her sit down next to him.

"So, you found me." He said, not bothering to open his eyes and look at her.

Sam nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes. It wasn't that hard."

Danny opened an eye and looked at her, puzzled. Sam leaned against the tree and some stray hairs brushed against Danny's cheek, causing him to flinch. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I thought about where I would want to go to think, and that led me here, to the park, to you." She said softly and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. She was silent for a moment, watching the sunset as it set over the horizon. Without thinking, she snuggled closer to Danny, her head resting on his shoulder.

Danny's eyes sprang open and he looked down at her questioningly. Sam didn't see him, however, because she had closed her eyes. She let out a peaceful sigh.

Danny smiled down at the young girl—no, woman—resting against his shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed up at him. "The sunset is really pretty, don't you think?" She murmured.

Danny smiled down at her. "Not as pretty as you."

He lowered his head to give her a light kiss, when Sam's eyes widened. Her senses heightened and she saw Danny leaning in to her in slow motion. She quickly pushed herself away from him. She stood up, feeling guilt clench her heart at his confused look.

"We should get going." She said, suddenly feeling extremely confused. Why had she pulled away? She _wanted_ to kiss him. She started walking back towards the park's entrance.

Danny smiled slyly as she walked away. She was so mysterious, so reserved. And he liked that. No matter about his alter-ego. She would learn about that soon enough. He would be the one to break her out of her shell. She would be his.

After all, he liked a challenge.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** I hope that wait wasn't too long. I haven't really had time to write; I've been helping my dad with his job. He owns his own job, meaning he is self-employed, and everytime he gets a call he asks me to go along with him.

Well, this chapter was actually really fun for me to write. I expect chapter seven to be up shortly. Yay! And if you really want to make me happy, review!

Well, here's Chapter Six!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Six**

Morning was becoming a routine for Sam. She would wake up, yawn sleepily, slip some slippers on, and walk into the bathroom. There she would brush her teeth and shower, then go upstairs into the kitchen, where Danny was usually waiting to eat breakfast with her.

A few days after the near-kiss incident, this morning was no different. Sam walked upstairs to find Danny sitting at the table, reading the back of a cereal box while eating some crunchy chocolate puffs which tasted like cardboard.

Danny tore his eyes from the cereal box, smiling at Sam as he did every morning. He was starting to feel like she was family, though of course, she wasn't. He watched as she got herself a bowl and poured some milk in, then returned his gaze to the back of the box of chocolate puffs. He was wondering exactly what number thirteen, across was. The statement read: the flavor of the Chocolate Sugar Puffs. He tapped the spoon against his nearly-empty bowl, thinking. Could the answer be cardboard? This crossword sure was tough.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Danny said in protest as Sam took the cereal box from him, emptying some of the cereal into her bowl.

She smirked. "Tough."

Danny gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart in feigned shock. "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings, Sam."

Sam smiled across the table at him, eating a spoonful of the cereal as an answer. The steel stairs echoed and Sam whirled around in her seat to see Mrs. Fenton coming up them. The older lady had dark bags under her eyes. Recently, she had been falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, fixing her husband's mistakes on countless weapons and equipment.

"Hi, kids. What's for breakfast?" she asked as she reached the top step.

"Cereal." Danny and Sam said in unison.

Maddie smiled tiredly at them, walking past the table and towards the stairs leading up. "Well, seeing as I'm not very hungry, I think I'm going to go upstairs for a quick nap."

Danny nodded at her and emptied his bowl in the sink. He walked into the living room and Sam could hear the sound of the TV turning on. She shook her head in disapproval and after a few minutes, dropped her bowl into the sink beside Danny's.

Sam walked into the living room and stood behind the couch. She doubted Danny even knew she was there; his eyes were practically glued to the screen.

He was watching a show Sam had never seen before. Apparently, someone had murdered a young girl, and investigators where crowded around the scene of the crime, looking for clues. Sam found this somewhat ironic, considering the situation she was currently in.

"How about you do something productive today?" Sam asked, walking around the side of the couch to the TV. Danny muttered something that sounded like, 'First the cereal box, now this.' Sam ignored him and pushed the power button.

The screen immediately went dark, but Danny wasn't about to give up that easily. Using the remote, he turned the TV on again. Sam frowned and pushed the power button, causing the TV to flicker and go dark again. Danny pushed a button on the remote and the screen crackled to life. Sam turned it off. Danny turned it on. They went on like this for a good ten minutes, on, off, on, off.

Finally, Sam threw her hands up in a hopeless gesture. She wasn't getting anywhere. So, instead of turning the TV off again, she walked over to the back of the screen and simply pulled the plug out.

Danny stared at the picture on the screen. The forensic science people had discovered some sort of metal in the girl's bloodstream, and he was keen on finding out what it was. Suddenly the screen went dark. He blinked in surprise and pushed the power button, but the TV stayed dark.

Sam walked back from behind the TV set holding the plug. She smiled in triumph

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Fine, you win. What do you want to do?"

Sam grinned. "Let's go to the park."

-DP-

They walked around the park for hours, watching as squirrels scurried up trees and birds flew from their nest, only to return a few minutes later with a wiggling worm, ready to be fed to the babies.

Everything was going great until Sam decided it would be fun to tease Danny. She saw him strip a flower of its petals and gasped dramatically, as he had with her, and stepped away.

"The horror!" Sam cried. "The PG-13, flower ripping horror!"

Danny dropped the flower. He tilted his head to the side. "You don't think I can be scary?"

Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it burst out anyway. She laughed even harder at Danny's disbelieving expression. She saw the fire light up in his eyes, just as she had when she first met him. That need to prove his superiority. To prove her wrong.

Sam quickly side-stepped as Danny lunged for her. Thanks to her training, she was quick and ready, sensing an attack before it came.

"You have to be faster then that," she said in a sing-song voice.

The words had hardly left her mouth when he tackled her again. This time, he caught her straight on. She fell to the ground and before she could recover, he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to wiggle free, but couldn't move under his weight.

Danny growled menacingly down at Sam, who immediately stiffened. He saw a look of fear flash through her eyes, and he _loved_ it. That would teach her to underestimate him.

He leaned closer to her, until his nose nearly touched hers.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked huskily.

Sam's heartbeat rocketed sky-high at the tone of his voice. She tried again to free herself, but couldn't. He was just too strong. She swallowed, feeling a bit anxious, and nodded.

Sam stared into his eyes. His blue orbs hypnotized her, making her feel as though she were drowning in the ocean. They pierced into her, and for a moment, Sam could've sworn she saw them turn a brilliant shade of green. But as quickly as it had happened, the color fled.

Sam's breathing quickened. Whether it was because Danny was crushing all the oxygen out of her or because of her excitement, she didn't know. Nor, at this point, did she care much.

Danny leaned slowly in to her. Sam searched his eyes and understood. He was giving her the chance to push him away. To turn her face and refuse. To stop him.

Instead, Sam smiled at him, encouraging him onward.

Danny didn't need any more encouragement. He happily closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers at last.

Sam's eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected him to actually kiss her. And yet... it felt so _right_. Like they were meant to be. She closed her eyes and melted into him, any second-thoughts she might have had disappearing.

He kissed her softly, gently, tangling his hands in her silky locks. Where was that control for dominance, that roughness Moon had always told her men desired? Where was that dominance she had experienced when she slept with those perverts her grandmother had bought to her? He was treating her so gently, as if she were a fragile work of art.

And, unlike Luke, who had basically rammed his tounge into her mouth, Danny nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, seeking permission, which she more than willingly gave. Sam opened her mouth a bit, just enough to let Danny's tounge glide in and caress her own.

Sam shivered. He felt so cold, like a miniature avalanche had exploded in her mouth. It froze her to the core, this explosion of ice, and yet, she _wanted_ it. She wanted it if it meant being with Danny.

Sam tangled her hands in his untidy hair, twirling one of the black locks around her fingertip.

Danny's hands moved to her shoulders, then slid down to her waist, bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Sam was surprised when she felt herself kissing him back with just as much vigor, just as much passion as he did for her. All her feelings, the feelings she had been hiding from herself, poured into the kiss.

And suddenly, she was pulling away. Her lips protested when they were separated from Danny's, and an overwhelming rush of warmness filled her mouth, overpowering the coldness Danny had left.

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears. Danny gave her a confused look, then moved to wipe the tears away. He hated seeing girls cry, especially if he was the reason.

"This is wrong." Sam cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "You don't want me, you don't love me."

"Yes, yes I do," Danny replied gently. "I love you Sam, I want you so much."

He gently stroked her cheek, showing just how much he cared for her. Sam searched his eyes for any sign of deceit; any sign that told her he was lying, that told her this wasn't true love. It couldn't be. And yet, his eyes were pure and loving, reflecting his words.

"You can't, not me," Sam said as he gently tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "It's wrong, I'm supposed to-"

Her words were silenced by his soft lips meeting hers again. Reassuring her.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, wiping away all her tears. Sam smiled at him, giving small hiccups.

"I want you Sam," Danny said possessively. "You're mine, all mine."

Sam giggled in a very un-goth kind of way. She allowed him to place small kisses from her jaw to her collarbone, enjoying his cool breath on her skin. He could do wondrous things to her...

"All yours," Sam agreed, locking hands with him.

Danny smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips. "All beautiful, and all mine."

-DP-

Back at FentonWorks, Sam lay in the small bathtub that lay in the bathroom which connected to her room. She loved the way the warm water completely covered her, as if washing away any sin. The bath bubbles were also nice; they were a light lavender color and smelled like lilacs.

Sam brought a finger up to her lips, gently touching them. What was this strange emotion she felt? Was it truly love? Moon had told her love was a sign of weakness. But maybe...

Her cell phone vibrated, and knowing better than to ignore it, Sam put it on speaker phone and placed it on the lid of the toilet. _Speak of the she-devil,_ Sam thought.

"So, have you killed him yet?" Moon demanded.

"Grandmother, I—I need more time," Sam said. Suddenly, the water felt very cold, no longer warm. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up.

"How much more time, girl? You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Sam could practically see the leer her Grandmother was giving her from the other line.

"No, I'm not. It's just-" Sam paused, unsure of what to say. After today, she really didn't want to kill Danny. She cared for him. She... loved him.

"Have you seduced him yet?" Her grandmother questioned.

"No, not-"

"Do it tommorow night. I know it's nearly midnight there, so I won't bother making you sleep with him tonight. He's probably already asleep."

"I-"

"Seduce him tommorow night, then kill him while he's asleep. Do you hear me, child? KILL HIM."

"Yes, but I-"

"I want everything to be perfect. Wear something sexy. Bring candles, wine, strawberries, chocolate, the works. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course grandmother." Sam said.

"Remember, sweetie. You're doing this to avenge your mother and father. Your precious parents. Dead, all because of them."

Sam felt a hot surge of anger bubble up inside her. How could Moon not tell her the truth? She had a horrible, twisted past and Moon had kept it from her, all these years of her life.

"Yes, grandmother. I will do everything I can to get our revenge."

The dial tone sounded and Sam snapped the phone shut. She climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself. Then, she headed into her room and began to get ready to sleep.

-DP-

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack Fenton all stood out in the hallway, talking in quick, hushed whispers. Well, Jazz and Maddie were; Mr. Fenton was wobbling unsteadily on the floor, his eyes half-lidded and filled with sleep.

"Jazz-cakes, why are we standing here talking quietly at 1 in the morning?" Jack asked, yawning hugely.

"Well, I asked you to meet me here because I wanted to talk to you about Sam." Jazz said.

"What about her?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Well, I—I don't trust her." Jazz looked down at her feet in shame.

"Honey, if your brother likes spending time with her, isn't his happiness the only thing that matters?" Maddie asked, placing a comforting arm around Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz looked up and sighed. "I guess. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Maddie nodded, completely understanding. She was about to speak when she heard a loud thud: Jack had fallen to the floor and was sound asleep, sucking quietly on his thumb. Maddie sighed.

"I understand you care for your brother, but you've got to give him his freedom," Maddie said, staring down at Jack. "I mean, when you were with that Johnny 13 fellow, you wanted that same freedom, didn't you?"

"I suppose," Jazz answered. She smiled up at her mother. "Do you need help taking dad into the bedroom?"

Maddie laughed. "No thanks, sweetie. I wouldn't dare touch him while he's asleep. Just leave him there. He'll wake up later in the night and walk himself back in."

Jazz nodded and both woman went their own ways, as if the entire conversation had never happened.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Woo, I'm still alive. Go me! Ahem...anyways, sorry this took so long to upload. It was all done, except that I haven't had time to upload it. School has been taking tons of my time lately. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be posted sooner. The next chapter will also be shorter. Thought you should know!

Also, thanks for all the awesome reviews! You have absolutely **no** idea how happy it makes me! Thanks so much!

And now, here's chapter eight!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Seven**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, sending its fiery fingers of light onto the warm streets of Amity Park. The sky was a crystalline azure; not a single puffy cloud in sight. The smell of flowers was in the air, carried on the shoulders of the cool breeze. People were out and about; children tugged at their mother's hand to point at something on sale at a store, while lovers simply took a stroll down the park.

One of these couples were Sam and Danny. After eating breakfast, they had decided to walk down to the park and simply enjoy each others company.

Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder, their fingers interwinded together. They walked along for hours, Danny carrying a small basket in his other hand. They pointed at the small park animals which scurried up trees or flew majestically from them, all the while laughing and smiling.

Sam could never remember being so happy in her entire life, and it killed her to know that time was running out.

At around noon, they picked a nice spot under the shade of a large maple tree. Danny opened the basket and took out a small, checkered blanket. He spread it on the ground and motioned for Sam to sit down. When she had, he re-opened the basket and took out various foods, including some bacon sandwiches, a large watermelon which was cut into smaller, more edible slices, a bottle of orange soda, and some ripe, juicy strawberries, among other things. After spreading it all out on the blanket, he took a seat across from Sam and began eating.

He watched Sam curiously as he ate. She ate like she meant it; none of that petite, mind-your-manners garbage. Of course, there were limits. She didn't talk with her mouth full or simply reach out and snatch something up. And as he watched her eat, he felt his heart swell with pride that she was _his_ girlfriend.

Danny felt happier than he had in a long time. For two reasons, mainly. Firstly, because his mother had upgraded the Fenton Portal with extra security; there had been no ghost attacks or invasions during the entire summer. Secondly, it amazed him that a single person, Sam, could make him feel so happy, possessive, and proud. She was _his._

When they had both ate to their hearts' desire, Danny stood up. Sam looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

"I have something I want to show you," Danny said. He bent down and pulled Sam to her feet. He guided her so her back was leaning against the trunk of the tree and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," he confessed after pulling back.

Sam waited patiently for him to continue.

"If we want this relationship to work, I think it would be best if we kept no secrets from each other." Danny said, stepping a few feet away from Sam.

"I know I'm making you impatient," he said, watching as Sam fidgeted. "But, I haven't told this to many people."

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, he continued. "That figure you saw in the alleyway; that was me."

Sam nodded. "Yes, I saw you."

"No, you don't understand. I mean, the figure that was floating, the one with white hair and green eyes—that was me."

Sam stared at him for a moment, and Danny couldn't tell if she was going to burst out laughing, call him a liar, or run away. This was it, the moment of truth. He looked at her hopefully, waiting for her reaction.

Sam didn't do anything. Instead, she just smiled and said, "Prove it."

Danny grinned back at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He looked around quickly, making sure there were no witnesses in sight. Then, he turned back to Sam. A glowing, pale blue ring appeared at his waist—It separated into two as one traveled up and the other went down. The rings disappeared in a matter of seconds, and instead of Danny Fenton, someone—something else stood in his place.

Sam leaned against the trunk of the tree, understanding why Danny had guided her there. If she was just standing, she would have fallen backwards and passed out. Instead, she gripped the trunk tightly, her arms stretching out behind her and wrapping themselves around it. Her knuckles were white from gripping so tight, her fingernails digging into the rough bark.

In front of her stood a man with snowy-white hair and brilliant green eyes. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with a simple logo emblazoned on it—a P inside a D. The outline of his muscles could be seen under the material, lean and hard. A pale white aura shone around him, making him stand out like a celestial god of some sort.

Sam leaned back against the tree, thankful that Danny had put her there. She wanted to ask, 'Who are you?' but that didn't seem right. So instead she asked, "What are you?"

The man laughed. "I'm a ghost. Well, a ghost-human hybrid. I'm still Danny," he insisted, taking a cautious step toward Sam, who pressed even harder into the tree. "Only, this is my alter-ego, Danny _Phantom_."

"How can I make sure you're Danny?"

Danny Phantom smiled. "Well, if seeing the transformation yourself wasn't enough proof, ask me a question."

Sam thought for a moment. What was something only Danny knew... Suddenly, she knew. She smiled at the ghost. "What's my last name, ghost?"

Phantom grinned. "Manson. Sam Manson."

A wave of relief washed over Sam. She looked at Danny with awestruck eyes. "So, it is you."

Danny nodded. Sam slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. She slowly moved her hand downward, feeling his hard muscles. Danny suddenly stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him, perplexed.

"Don't. Your touch is too much, Sam." Danny smiled down at her and released her hand.

She nodded. "So, what can you do as a ghost, Danny?"

Danny grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

He held out his hand and Sam took it. She looked up at him expectantly, and suddenly the ground was dropping away from her. She was floating, getting higher, higher.

Sam shrieked and wrapped her arms around Danny tightly. Danny laughed and buried his face in her hair. She smelled so good, like sweet sugar. He brushed her hair back and looked down at Sam.

She was terrified, he could see it in her eyes. Yet, she didn't complain or whine. She simply held on to him, trusting him. He would never let her fall. This young woman who had practically attached herself to him like a leech was now his life. He would die for her.

Danny flew over Amity Park at a slow and gentle pace. Sam had buried her face in his chest, her grip around him never loosening. She looked up at him suddenly.

"I'm terrified of heights," she explained. Danny nodded in understanding.

"I'm not too comfortable with you carrying me around like a toy poodle," she said, then quickly added, "But don't let go."

"Do you want me to take us down?" Danny asked gently.

Sam shook her head. "No. I want to get used to it up here. With you."

So Danny flew around, going nowhere in particular, occasionally swooping higher or lower, but never going any faster. Sam had loosened her grip around him considerably, looking at the scene of twinkling lights below that was Amity Park.

It had grown darker. The stars were out and Sam gasped as the celestial beauty surrounded them, twinkling brightly. Danny began to lower them carefully, heading for FentonWorks.

He landed with a soft thud on the concrete steps and walked over to the alleyway near the house, shrouding them both from view.

Sam wondered why they were there, until Danny transformed back into human.

Sam let go of his hand and hugged him fiercely. She kissed him and smiled. "Although I love your ghost half, I like your human half better."

Danny smiled at her. He took her hand and led her back to FentonWorks, thinking he was the luckiest man alive.

-DP-

Jazz heard someone pacing around in the guest room. She slowly pressed her ear to the door, hearing the heavy footsteps only a boot could make pace feverishly back and forth. She slowly entered, the black overwhelming her eyes for a minute. Her vision adjusted to the little light and she could see Sam pacing across the room. Jazz knocked quietly on the wall.

Sam froze and looked up in the direction of the noise. She didn't relax as she saw Jazz, just smiled stiffly.

Jazz sighed and walked over to the bed, passing a clearly confused Sam. She sat down, looking up at the goth who had narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why aren't you up at dinner?" Jazz asked.

"Why aren't you?" Sam snapped back, placing her hands on her hips and scowling.

Jazz sighed. "Look," she began, in a voice that could almost be described as pleading. "I know we haven't gotten off to the best start, but I'm willing to start again if you are."

Sam studied the red-head for a moment. "Go on."

"Well," Jazz paused. "How about having lunch tommorow? Dad'll be buying new parts for the ghost-hunting gear"-she ignored Sam's flinch-"so it will just be you, Danny, me, and mom. What do you say?"

Sam gave her a look of disgust, like she was an animal that had rolled in something smelly. She could think of a million things she would rather do than spend—no, waste—time with Jazz, most of those things including Danny. Sam blushed at the thoughts, but plastered a look of anticipation on her face.

"Sure!" Sam said, feigning a smile. Years of practice had made her a perfect actress for emotions. No one ever doubted, or even paused to wonder if she was faking it.

Jazz smiled back, pleased that Sam had agreed so quickly. "Well, then, I'll be on my way now." She walked over to the door. She quietly shut it after her and Sam was left alone to think about what she was just about to do.

-DP-

Danny had received a note from Sam, saying _Come to my room after dinner._ He smiled inwardly, wondering what the goth girl had in store for him. He only had to knock once before the door swung open. He gaped at the sight before him.

Candles were decorated around the room in various places, glittering madly like stars. A small box of chocolate and strawberries lay on top of the nightstand, along with a new can of unopened whipped cream.

But the one thing that drew his attention the most, like a moth to a flame, was Sam. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, her face illuminated strangely by the dim glow of the candles. She wore an outfit that consisted of nearly nothing, but covered her more intimate places. She smiled crookedly at Danny, beckoning him closer.

Danny felt his feet move of their own accord into the room. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he liked the look of things.

The last sound after he shut the door was a whisper of bedsheets, a soft giggle, and a sigh of relief.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was hoping you would like the last chapter. And, because I took so long last time posting chapter seven, I'm posting this chapter earlier to give you all something to read. I don't know when chapter nine is going to be up though.

Also, this chapter is incredibly short, I know, and I'm sorry. But I got what I needed to write out. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Please review! I love it when you guys do.

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Eight**

Sam awoke a few hours later from a light sleep. She stood staring at the ceiling, feeling Danny's chest rise and fall beside her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Sam quickly stood up. After pulling on her clothes, she reached under her pillow. Her hand returned clutching a long blade. She walked over to Danny's side of the bed. She held the blade above his neck, barely grazing his skin with the tip of the blade.

_Do it, _Sam pressured herself. _Just get it over with. _She grimaced. She was just about to slash the blade down his throat when she heard a sound from upstairs. A cough. A sleepy voice. Then a snore.

Sam froze, the blade slipping out of her hand. It landed on the carpet softly. She listened, but she could only hear the soft murmur of owls outside, reflecting the lonely song in her heart.

Sam looked down at her sleeping lover and felt her throat constrict. Tears swelled in her eyes. She was going to kill him! A few more seconds, and she would have. How did she get in this position? She..loved him. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Sam bent down to retrieve the knife, which had bounced under the bed. She held it up to the candlelight, squinting as the light cast shadows along the cool steel. She could barely make out the initials _PM_ engraved on one side.

_Pamela Manson,_ Sam thought bitterly. _I'm holding the same blade my mother was going to use to kill Maddie._

At the thought of Mrs. Fenton, a few more tears trickled down her cheeks. How could her mother ever want to kill someone so nice? How could she even think about it? Had she no heart?

And yet, here Sam was, holding a blade above the throat of her sleeping lover, who just happened to be Maddie's son. She was sent to kill him and the rest of the Fentons after all. Could she do it? Could she finish her mother's dirty work?

She lowered the blade until the tip brushed Danny's throat lightly. She pressed it a bit harder, and small drops of blood appeared.

It was now or never.

Sam hesitated for a moment, watching Danny sleep. He snored suddenly, causing Sam to smile sadly. He seemed so peaceful, as if he didn't have a care in the world...

No, she couldn't do it.

She drew back the blade, her grip tightening around the handle. A single tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto Danny's cheek. It glistened as the candles flickered in the nearly non-existent breeze.

Sam was suddenly overcome with emotion, and she rushed to the bathroom. She locked herself in and stood leaning against the door, tears silently trailing down her cheeks.

She looked down at the blade, an idea forming in her mind. Maybe it had some use after all..

The past years had come back to Sam. Her mother, her father, her** horrible** past, Danny, her intention on killing him, the rapes she had to go through when she was younger to improve her...skill. Incredible that looking at the blade and seeing her reflection brought all these memories back to her, and for the first time, she was afraid. For the first time, she didn't want to handle it.

She slowly pressed the blade to her. The steel felt cool against her sweaty skin. Then, before she even knew she was doing it, she slit her wrist. Blood immediately trickled from the open wound, pulsing under the angry glare of the bathroom lights. Sam held her breath. It hurt, it hurt so much, but it released so much too. Her frustration, her feelings, she could feel them slipping away, like the blood that was dripping onto the clean tile.

She sliced her wrist again, this time forcing the blade to penetrate deeper into her skin. She gasped. It was a relief! All her problems were simply dropping away.

Sam cut herself again and again, each time cutting even deeper into her skin, the blood now flowing freely. It felt so good, to not have to deal with it. This was her escape.

The blade, now fully covered with blood, suddenly slipped out of her hand. Sam leaned against the door, her vision becoming blurry. She vaguely wondered why. She tried to stand up but felt the floor tilt under her. She used her injured hand and put it firmly on the counter for support. She heard the jingle of the lock and stepped away from the door, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

Danny, standing on the other side, growled in frustration. He gave up trying to open the door and simply phased through it. He gasped at what he saw.

Sam lay collapsed next to a dark puddle of blood. He noticed her wrist had many large cuts and blood was flowing from all of them. He paled as he noticed the puddle of blood was hers.

Without thinking, he rushed over to her. He took off his white shirt and wrapped it roughly around her hurt wrist. He heard her cry out in pain, meaning he was doing it right. She blinked groggily up at him, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Silly Sam, my sweet Sam," he murmured, fighting to stay calm. "Why have you done this?"

That was the last thing Sam heard before it became too much and she passed out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:** Oh wow. Oh wow, wow, wow. I am so incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long. I had the idea, but I didn't know how to express it. I really am sorry.

-runs and hides-

I hope this chapter is okay; I didn't really like it, but hey, you might.

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Nine**

Danny walked through the doors of Amity Park Hospital, for what he hoped was, the last time. It had been a month since he had brought a bleeding and nearly unconscious Sam in through the Emergency Room. The nurses had taken her at once and asked no questions, something that he was eternally grateful for. He had been visiting the hospital every day since then, checking up on Sam.

He walked across the tile floor to the counter, where a nurse with long crimson nails was twirling locks of her golden hair around her fingers. She looked up as he neared. "Sam Manson?" she asked, in a voice that quite clearly said she would rather be anywhere then here.

Danny nodded. The nurse sighed and checked the computer beside her. "Room 418. The doctor is just about done, so go on up."

Danny thanked her and walked through the double doors leading into the hallways. A tall doctor with graying hair stepped out of a room, scribbling away madly on his clipboard. Danny glanced inside the room before it shut. A woman was cradling a baby against her chest, fast asleep.

Danny walked down the end of the hallway and up the stairs leading to the second floor. He reached Sam's room. His hand was inches away from the doorknob when it turned and the door swung open. Danny jumped back in surprise.

A short, chubby doctor stepped out of the room. He peered up at Danny with mournful eyes.

"How is she?" Danny asked, eager to finally talk with a doctor.

The short doctor stared at Danny, as if amazed he were speaking to him. He blinked his sad eyes and spoke. "She's fine."

Danny smiled and was about to enter the room when the doctor gripped his arm. He steered Danny to the side.

"Does Miss Manson suffer from...depression?" The doctor asked in a mournful voice.

Danny shook his head. The doctor nodded solemnly and wrote something on his clipboard. The way he was acting, Danny would have thought Sam was dead.

"Have you seen any changes in her behavior lately?" The doctor said, gazing at him sadly.

Danny thought for a minute. He hadn't really noticed anything different about Sam. Of course, besides her sudden sexual appetite, but he kept that to himself. He could feel a blush rise to his cheeks just thinking about it. He shook his head and the doctor nodded gravely, stepping aside to let Danny through.

Danny rushed to Sam's bed. Her frail body was covered with a soft blanket, her right arm wrapped with bandages. She looked up at him, a weak smile appearing on her pale face.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey Sam," he whispered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Guess what?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"What?" Danny asked, wondering whether she was putting too much weight on her hurt arm.

"I get to go home today."

Danny smiled. "That's great, Sam!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I meant, I get to go back to FentonWorks today. And," she added, "No more bandages! Apparently they said I've made a full recovery."

Danny grinned. Suddenly, his smile faded. "Sam," he said softly, moving closer to Sam.

"What?" Sam breathed. Danny moved closer. Sam felt her pulse speed up as it always did when Danny got too close.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Danny murmured, before softly kissing Sam.

-DP-

The moment Sam entered FentonWorks, she saw a large banner with curly gold letters proclaiming, _Welcome back, Sam!_ Then she saw a flurry of movement to her right and suddenly her vision was obscured by red hair.

"Sam!" Jazz cried.

Sam heard Danny chuckle behind her. "Let her breathe, Jazz," he said.

Jazz let go and stepped back, beaming. Then a loud voice in the next room shouted, "Did someone say Sam?"

Mr. Fenton lumbered out of the kitchen, knocking over a vase of dried flowers in his excitement. Mrs. Fenton, who had run in after her husband, caught it and placed it carefully back on the table.

Jack Fenton scooped Sam up as if she were light as a feather and gave her a bone-crushing hug. He set her back down and said, "Why, Sam! You're as pale as a ghost!" He roared with laughter. "Getit? Pale as a ghost?"

Maddie gently pushed Jack away. She held Sam at an arm's length, carefully inspecting her. Her eyes lingered on her right arm, the deep scars just barely beginning to fade.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Maddie asked gently.

Sam smiled. "Much better!"

Mrs. Fenton smiled and didn't bother her with any more questions, though she kept a close watch on Sam during the rest of the day.

For the next few hours, Sam was showered with hugs and affection. It all felt rather odd to her, who, just two months ago, had been living a life of neglect and cruelty at her grandmother's hands. Finally, when the sun had set and she was too tired to celebrate any more, she headed downstairs to her room.

When she entered she saw that her room had been decorated. Hearts and crepe paper hung from the ceiling and walls, along with posters that said _Get well soon!_ A small stack of treats sat neatly on her nightstand, along with cards signed by the Fenton family.

Overcome with happiness for a moment, Sam leaned back against the door, thinking just how lucky she was to stay with a family like the Fentons, even if it was only temporary. She thought again about her mission, as she had during her entire stay at the hospital. She couldn't bear to think of life without any of them: Danny, who was, not only her boyfriend and lover, but her best friend as well; Jazz, the most understanding of them all, who had grown on Sam; Maddie, who had been like a mother to Sam; Jack, who so easily got excited at the sight of her.

She sighed and strolled into the bathroom. Her eyes immediately fell on a object sparkling on the counter. The knife which she had used to cut herself lay gleaming under the glare of the lights, dry blood coating the tip. A small puddle of blood, also dry, sat in ominous silence next to the blade.

Sam held her breath for a moment. Suddenly, she heard a soft noise; a little cough. She glanced at the mirror over the sink, where the window reflected back at her. Only, someone was perched on top of the windowsill. Someone with graying hair and old, gnarled hands, a twisted smile lining her face. Sam screamed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm actually posting a chapter on time! Gasp, it must be the end of the world! Or, maybe I just found time in my schedule. Yup yup. I hope you enjoy the chapter; yes I know it's short. I don't know when the next chapter'll be up, though. Seeing as I'm not done writing it...

If you like this chapter (or hate it), let me know and review! I was ever so pleased to see that I got reviews for the last chapter. Yesiree.

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Ten**

Sam screamed. She screamed for what seemed like hours, though it may have only been seconds. She leaned against the white counter, gasping for breath, the scars on her right arm throbbing painfully.

"Sammie," Moon crooned, lithely jumping off the windowsill. She grinned broadly, but her smile faded as she noticed the scars Sam had been attempting to cover. She walked forward and softly touched the weak skin. Sam jumped back, as though her touch had burned her.

"Don't touch me!" Sam screamed. "You have no right!"

"What are you talking about, you stupid girl! I have all the right in the world!"

Moon moved forward again, but Sam backed away until her back was pressing the counter. Moon's eyes hardened. Both woman glared at each other, and the air itself seemed to solidify with the coldness of their glares.

"I see you can walk again," Sam said stiffly.

"Oh, yes. Money can buy you near everything these days."

A pause.

"Why are you here?"

"You haven't been calling me, Sammie."

Sam scowled at the use of the childish name. "It's Sam," she growled.

Moon waved her hand, as if waving away Sam's rudeness. "Why haven't you been calling me, dear?"

"I've been in the hospital."

A longer pause.

"You think that's an excuse?" Moon said softly. There was a clear sign of danger in her silky voice.

"I see young Daniel isn't dead. Why is that, Samantha?" Moon said. She tilted her head a bit to the side, as if she were only mildly curious as to why the youngest Fenton was still alive.

When Sam continued to glare at her, Moon let out a screech of laughter.

"Do not answer me, Samantha! It won't do either of us good if you keep your mouth shut now! Although, I can think of a way to make you talk."

Moon reached past Sam and grabbed the blade. She twirled it around her fingers, as if it were merely a toy.

"Perhaps I can kill the one that comes after you?"

Sam stared. "What?"

Moon grinned widely. "Oh, but surely you know that you are nurturing a life inside you, Samantha."

Sam felt the color drain out of her face. "I'm...pregnant?" She whispered.

Moon grinned even more broadly. "Yes. I see the way you are leaning on that counter, leaning slightly to the side. You cannot hide the truth from me," her grin disappeared. "If you do not wish to kill Danny, then I might just have to kill his son."

She walked steadily up to Sam and traced the blade of the knife across her clothed stomach. Sam felt goosebumps erupt on the skin the blade had touched and shuddered, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"Do not be like your mother, Sam. Don't make me-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about my mother," Sam said. "You never told me the truth. Maddie was never the bad guy, was she? It was my mother all along!"

Moon reacted so fast Sam didn't have time to shield herself. With a clap like thunder, Moon struck Sam. The sound echoed around the sound-proof room.

Moon moved close and brushed Sam's swollen cheek, as if to take the pain away.

"There, there," she crooned. "You got what you deserved Sammie. You should know never to speak to me like that."

She stepped back. Sam instinctively raised a hand to her cheek.

"I can promise you one thing, Samantha," Moon said. "I will kill your baby."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: **Updated the story. I added a chapter, I mean. I know, it's about time, right?  
And don't worry about Chapter Twelve, I'm working on it, meaning I might post it within a week!

* * *

Lovesick

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam blinked, her mouth suddenly dry. She was about to answer when several things happened at once: Danny yelled, "Sam, are you downstairs?" and both Sam and Moon turned to the closed door. Moon dropped the blade and scrambled back on top of the toilet. She wrenched the window open as Sam heard a knock on her bedroom door. Throwing her body out the window, Moon landed heavily outside and ran up the path, away from the house.

Sam slowly slid off the counter. She bent down and picked up the blade. She was suddenly seized with a great urge to slash the blade over her arms, to make all these new problems go away.

A thought struck her. What if Moon was right? What if she really was nurturing a life inside her? Would she really risk hurting the baby?

After a few seconds hesitation, Sam threw the blade out the open window as far as she could.

"Sam?"

Danny knocked on her bedroom door again, his voice now etched with worry.

"Coming!" Sam called back, unlocking the bathroom door and stepping outside. She went over to her bedroom door and swung it open, only to find Danny there, his arm raised and his hand balled into a fist, ready to knock again.

He started to smile, but his smile faded as soon as he saw Sam. Her eyes were wide and when they stared up at him, it was like looking into the eyes of a stranger. These were not Sam's eyes.

"Sam?" Danny asked gently, brushing his hand across her cheek.

Sam flinched and took a step back. She averted his eyes, staring blankly at a spot on the wall instead.

Before Sam could even think of something to say, Jazz appeared beside Danny, her pale face colored with excitement. She seemed not to notice the intensity in the air as she looked at Sam.

"Sam!" Jazz cried, brushing past Danny and into the room. "Do you remember what we were going to do" she lowered her voice to a whisper "before you went to the hospital?"

Sam stared at her blankly, wishing that Jazz and Danny could just leave her alone. She needed some time alone, to think about what she was going to do. Didn't they understand that?

Jazz smiled, ignoring Sam's piercing stare. "We were going to have lunch, remember?"

When Sam continued to stare at her as though she had grown three heads, Jazz continued. "Well, how about tomorrow? Dad is leaving again. He's visiting Vlad Masters. Something about chocolate fudge, I think."

Jazz thought for a moment, then waved her hand airily, as though shooing away a fly.

"So, what do you say?"

Sam thought for a minute. Well, she supposed it wouldn't be too horrid. And it would distract her for a little while. What could go wrong?

"Sure."

Jazz beamed as though Sam had just announced that she had won the lottery. "Great! I'll tell mom!"

And with that, she rushed out of the room. Sam listened as Jazz scampered up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Danny asked again, as soon as Jazz's footsteps had faded away. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled at him, making Danny completely and utterly confused.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Before Danny could answer, Sam shut the door. Danny stared at it for a minute, unsure of what to do or think.

"Girls," he finally muttered, and, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turned and walked back up the stairs to his room.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Had an inspirational moment and wrote this chapter and chapter thirteen all in two hours. Yeah! Right now, I'm on chapter sixteen, so expect more chapters more often.  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing!

* * *

**Lovesick**

Chapter Twelve

Danny awoke the next morning to a soft knocking on his door. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright morning light that shone behind his curtains.

"Danny?" Sam's voice asked behind the closed door.

Danny stood up and opened the door. Sam stood there, already dressed. She was wringing her hands nervously as a child who was caught doing something bad might do.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked as Sam stepped into the room. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"There's something I have to tell you," Sam said, staring at the curtains.

Danny walked and sat beside her. "Go on," he said.

Sam shifted her weight slightly. She loved Danny, and she didn't want to upset him. But if she did...

"Please," Sam whimpered, images of rape flashing through her mind. "Please, don't hurt me."

Danny laughed in confusion. "Sam, why would I hurt you?"

Sam tore her eyes away from the curtain, which was now fluttering up and down from the morning breeze. She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "Danny, I think I might be pregnant."

-DP-

Danny felt as though he was going to burst with excitement. He had taken her to the hospital as soon as the words had left her lips. After a few tests, the doctor had smiled and confirmed their suspicions. Sam, he had said, was indeed pregnant.

Now they sat under the same Maple tree in the park, watching as the park filled with early morning joggers and kids.

Sam rested her head against Danny's shoulder, feeling tense. Danny felt it too; that couldn't be good for the baby.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam just shook her head. "I don't know about this Danny. It's such short notice, and, well, I'm.. nervous."

She didn't mention the fact that since her grandmother had been right, she now had to choose between the baby or her lover.

"Don't worry, Sammie. Everything will be alright." Danny soothed, stroking her hair.

-DP-

Maddie knocked on Sam's door. "Sam, are you in there?"

When nobody answered, Maddie slowly opened the door. The bed was made, the curtains drawn. The room was silent, not a single piece of paper out of place. It was as though nobody lived here.

"Sam?" Maddie called again, walking across the empty room. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam, don't forget, we're having lunch today!"

Maddie pushed open the door. She quickly scanned the room, which, she admitted, was pretty big. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Something blue, small enough to fit in her hand. A cell phone.

Maddie closed the bathroom door behind her, the cell phone in her hand. She walked back across the room and sat on Sam's bed, the mattress sinking beneath her weight. The phone was probably Sam's, she thought. Sam must have forgotten it.

Although it was against her better judgment, Maddie opened the phone. Suddenly, an electronic voice called out, echoing across the empty room. _You have one new voice mail_.

Interested, Maddie pushed the _View Now _button. After a minute, Moon's voice rang out.

_Sam!  
Where are you, Sammie? Did you check? I was right, was I not? _

_Of course I was! I'm never wrong! Now that you know, BRING ME DANNY'S HEAD. Or else, you know what would happen._

_Finish Pamela's work! Make your filthy mother proud._

_It is your destiny, Samantha Manson.  
Call me when you have. Else, I don't want to hear from you! Bring me young Danny's head, or you know what will happen..._

The phone slipped out of Maddie's numb fingers. It fell to the carpet, snapping shut. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't possibly be real. Sam Manson was Pamela Manson's daughter?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun!

Sam really is pregnant? Who will she choose?

And gasp! Maddie has figured it out? What will she do? Will she tell Danny? Or worse: will she tell Vlad? How will Sam react to all this? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
Oohh, the climax is building...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:** Yay! People are reading on! What will happen in this chapter? Can you guess? Someone mentioned that they wondered how Jazz would react when she found out who Sam really was. Well, this chapter answers it pretty well. -winkwink-

* * *

**Lovesick**

Chapter Thirteen

Maddie kept an annoyingly close watch on Sam the rest of the morning. Danny seemed beside himself with happiness, and he kept wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. It was sick. Though now that she thought about it, Sam seemed to have put on a little weight.

Sam had come back at around noon with Danny, looking a little pale. Danny, Maddie was sure, suspected nothing. Since calling off the lunch might raise a few eyebrows, Maddie decided to go on with it, hoping to learn a little more about what Sam intended to do.

Maddie watched as Sam excused herself from the table. She held her phone in her hand (she must have picked it up from her room, Maddie thought) and quickly pecked Danny on the cheek before turning and walking up the stairs.

Maddie stood up, ignoring Danny's questioning look. "I need to use the bathroom," Maddie made up.

Danny looked a bit confused but nodded nevertheless.

"Jazz, can you come with me for a minute?"

Now Danny looked very confused. "Is something wrong, mom?"

Maddie watched as Sam's figure disappeared from view. If she didn't hurry, she might miss what Sam was going to do. And if she did, she might not get another chance until it was far too late.

"No, not at all, Danny. I just have...something important to do."

Danny still looked bewildered, but he let his mother and sister go without another word.

Maddie quickly walked to the foot of the stairs, away from Danny's intrigued gaze.

"What is it mom?" Jazz asked as soon as Danny was out of earshot.

"I need you to help me with something, can you?" Maddie replied quickly, starting to walk up the stairs. Jazz followed.

"Sure, what is it?"

Maddie hurried up the stairs, repeating the morning events to her daughter. She told her her suspicions that Sam was going to hurt Danny, and by the time they had reached the top of the stairs, Jazz's face was filled with fury.

"That witch! I thought we could trust her!" Jazz said as her mother finished telling her about the voice mail.

"So did I, but now we know we can't."

"Does Danny know?"

Maddie pressed her ear against a door at random. "No."

"So, you need me to help you eavesdrop, right?"

Maddie paused at another door. "Yes, I-"

But she fell silent as she heard a voice across the hall, in the very last room. Maddie beckoned her daughter to follow her, pressing her ear against the door.

"Grandmother, I...I don't think I can do it." Sam said. Maddie assumed that the phone was on speaker, because Moon's voice seemed amplified.

"You stupid girl. You're weak, just like your father!"

"Grandmother, please." Sam's voice dropped sorrowfully. "It just doesn't seem right anymore."

"You **will** kill Daniel Fenton, you **will** tear apart the Fenton family, and you** will** do it soon."

Maddie and Jazz shared a worried look.

"Grandmother, I lo-"

"I don't care what you feel for the boy, Sam!" Moon shouted. "Remember my promise, remember...my threat."

"Please," Sam tried again, but her words were cut off.

"I want him dead! I want the entire family dead, do you understand?" Moon's voice dropped into a silky tone. "If you don't, you will lose the very thing that is most precious to you."

Sam sighed. "Yes, grandmother."

Maddie and Jazz heard the phone snap shut and suddenly the door opened. Sam looked surprised to see Maddie and Jazz standing there, cold fury on their faces.

"Hello," she said. "Did you need to use the bathroom-"

"Don't even try to pretend you care!" Jazz said coldly. "We heard everything."

Sam's smile dropped. For a moment, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, but then she burst through the two women and raced down the hallway. Sam felt her stomach ache; she hoped she wasn't straining the baby.

"Come back here, Sam! Finish your mother's dirty work, right? We'll kill you first!" Maddie screamed, chasing after her.

Sam felt tears burn her eyes, but she kept running, her breath now coming out in short, shallow gasps.

"I'll take the shortcut, Jazz. You follow her and we'll head her off at the bottom." Sam heard Maddie say to her daughter.

Sam suddenly tripped and nearly fell. She caught the stair banister and clung on to it, her stomach now throbbing madly. She gasped, trying to fill up her lungs with air.

"How could you do this to Danny?"

Sam turned around, one hand still clutching the banister, to find Jazz standing there, walking toward her with hatred in her eyes.

"I never wanted any of this," Sam wheezed.

"Of course you didn't you sadistic witch. What's more, you thought you could get away with it." Jazz said.

Sam walked backwards down the stairs, praying that she didn't fall and hurt the baby. "I didn't want to do it, I...I love him too much."

"Too bad I don't believe you. Really, I pity what's to come to you, _Sammie_," Jazz sneered, walking closer.

"Please, this isn't right. You know this isn't right," Sam pleaded, almost loosing her balance on a step.

"I know what's right—you out of the way so my family isn't in danger!" Jazz cried, suddenly launching herself on Sam. Sam fell backwards, Jazz on top of her, and tumbled down the stairs.

As they fell, both women fought to protect themselves. Jazz grabbed Sam's hair and pulled, causing Sam's neck to crack. Using the training she had, Sam punched Jazz on the side of her nose, causing it to break. Blood squirted through Jazz's hands, which had flown to her face, and Sam knew that Jazz's vision was temporarily obscured by the spray of blood. She quickly punched Jazz in the jaw, making the young girl's head bang up against the wall.

Both women landed in a pile on the floor. Sam's head banged against the cold floor, causing her to see stars. Sam blinked them away, instinctively reaching for her stomach. She reached up and felt a hot, damp liquid soaking through her jeans. Sam nearly stopped breathing—she was almost certain that it was blood.

"My...my baby," Sam whispered to herself, feeling the scars on her right arm prickle uncomfortably.

Danny suddenly dashed into the room. He looked shocked to see Sam and Jazz laying on the floor, and his face turned a pale green when he saw the blood on Sam's jeans. He crouched down to help her.

"Danny, the baby, I-"

"It's okay, Sam," Danny said, feeling hot tears burn his eyes, making his vision blurry. "It's going to be okay."

Sam suddenly remembered Jazz. She pulled herself out of Danny's arms and walked over to her.

"Jazz...Jazz, please wake up..." Sam said, crouching down beside Jazz. She felt a surge of pain at the effort, but ignored it.

It was then that she realized it wasn't the fall that had made Jazz seem so lifeless—it was the blow. When Sam had punched Jazz in the jaw, it had broken her neck.

"No..." Sam moaned. "Please, wake up. Come on, you've got to wake up."

Maddie suddenly appeared beside Danny with a FentonGun in her arms. She looked at Danny, then at Sam, her eyes finally landing on her daughter. She screamed in anguish as she realized that Jazz was dead.

"NO! Jazz! My Jazz...she's dead!" Maddie gasped.

"Please! I didn't mean to, Maddie-" Sam said.

Maddie reached down and yanked Sam up, away from Jazz. Her grip tightened around Sam's right arm, causing her to scream in pain. Maddie squeezed even tighter, and small trickles of blood appeared on the newly-opened scars.

"No!" Maddie screamed, near hysteria, and she shoved the gun into Sam's back, forcing her to walk. "I'm taking you to Vlad! He'll kill you! By tomorrow, you'll be dead!"

Danny suddenly sprang to his feet. "Mom, what are you doing?!"

But Maddie wasn't listening. Sam cried out in anguish, the pain in her stomach, scars, and head too much. She writhed around, but Maddie's grip was too strong.

Maddie walked to the front door, holding Sam in a hostage position. She gave Jazz one more look before turning to Danny.

"She's dead! Jazz is dead because of Sam!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** WOAH! I did NOT see that coming! Or maybe I did. 

Jazz is dead? How will Danny react? What will Maddie do? Worse, if Maddie DOES turns Sam in, what will Vlad do?  
Is Sam going to be okay?

I suppose you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy that I've been able to upload regularly now, and even more happy when I get feedback on that chapter! I have just finished writing chapter sixteen, and am currently writing chapter seventeen. In all, this story will have about twenty-three chapters.

So, enough of that. Here is the long awaited chapter fourteen!**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Fourteen

Sam lay in a small, damp cell all afternoon. Silent tears streamed down her face. Every part of her body hurt and her stomach churned uncomfortably. The blood between her legs was still flowing viciously, and Sam was all but positive she had lost the baby.

She lay her head against the cold concrete, wishing to be dead. She wanted to die, slowly and painfully, for all the grief she had caused Danny and the rest of the Fentons. At the moment, to be with her dead child was all she wanted. Was what she deserved.

Sam shuddered violently, the cold in the cell engulfing her for a moment.

Suddenly, a lean body appeared in front of her. Sam thought she was hallucinating until she noticed that the figure had snowy white hair and shockingly green eyes. It stared down at her, and the warmth of its gaze immediately overtook the cold atmosphere.

"Danny?" Sam gasped. She tried to get to her feet but slumped down; the pain was too much.

Danny walked over to her and gently hugged her, kissing her cheek. Sam wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, fresh tears staining the suit.

"I thought you hated me," Sam whispered into his suit.

"I could never hate you Sam," Danny answered truthfully, gently rubbing her back.

Sam felt happiness drive away the sadness she had felt moments ago. Danny could have hated her—**should** have hated her—but instead, here he was, saying he didn't even after his only sister had died.

Suddenly Danny detached himself from Sam's grip. He sat down in front of her and quietly asked, "Were you going to kill my family? Please Sam, tell me the truth."

Sam averted his gaze, staring down at the concrete floor instead. When she spoke, her voice was raw and full of pain. "I didn't want to Danny. I really didn't. Grandmother said that if I didn't, she would kill the baby."

"Shh, it's okay Sam," Danny said, wiping away the tears that had started pouring out of Sam's eyes. "You've got to think about yourself and the baby—that's all that matters."

Sam looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Danny, the baby, it's-"

"Don't worry," Danny reassured her. "Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"But Danny. The baby is-"

"I won't let Vlad hurt you, Sam. Be ready to leave in an hour." Danny gave her a quick kiss and stood up. He floated a few inches off the ground, and suddenly, he was gone.

-DP-

Maddie walked over to the jail where Sam was being kept. She wanted to have a quick chat with her and get all the information she could before Sam died. Vlad had been furious when he found out who Sam really was. Without question, he had thrown her into the most protected and cramped cell he could find, announcing that she would be hanged at sunrise for her crime.

She rounded a corner, seeing the jail in the distance. But...something wasn't right.

Maddie stopped walking, rooted to her spot.

The top right half of the jail was torn open, fire and smoke billowing into the starry night. There, a ghostly aura surrounding him, flew Danny Phantom. He was holding a young woman with one hand, using the other one to blast a tall, mean looking ghost.

Maddie squinted, trying to make out the other ghost. She had definitely seen him around before, but the name kept slipping her.

Danny weaved through the smoke, dodging blasts of green energy Plasmius was throwing at him. Sam clutched his hand. She screamed as another ghost ray missed her left ear by inches. Danny turned around and, mustering all his strength, let out the most powerful Ghostly Wail he ever had.

Vlad was instantly thrown back by the force of the Wail. The rest of the top of the jail was ripped off, the flames eagerly climbing in and out of windows, burping great plumes of smoke. A great piece of the roof struck Plasmius. He was knocked cold and flew down to the ground, where he landed with a sick _thud._

Danny felt his strength leaving him. He closed his mouth, ending his Wail, and fought to regain control of his body, which seemed to want to change back into his human half. He drunkenly flew across the night, spiraling slowly down. After a few miles, his body transformed of its own will. He closed his eyes and sunk into unconsciousness.

Sam screamed as they fell down. She desperately looked up at Danny, but he seemed to have passed out.

Sam gasped for air, but the wind ripped the breath out of her lungs. The ground was looming closer; it was feet away. She opened her mouth and let out one more scream. That was the last sound she made before she and Danny crashed into the earth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark in the morning! So, Danny must really love Sam to risk breaking her put of jail, eh? ESPECIALLY when he knows Vlad's protecting it. 

Will Sam, Danny, and the baby be okay? What was Sam trying to tell Danny about the baby?

Wait and see!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: **I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! I love updating; everytime I do, someone always reviews and writes something that totally makes my day. I'm on chapter twenty right now, so I'm getting really close to finishing the story.

This chapter introduces some other characters from the show. A certain hispanic cheerleader and a complete technogeek...

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Fifteen

Sam slowly opened one of her eyes. She was laying on something soft, in a room, it appeared. Bright sunlight streamed through a nearby window, making her squint. She heard voices around her, a soft whispering.

"Hey, Paulina, look! She's awake!" A male voice said.

Sam rolled over to her side, moaning in pain. Every inch of her body hurt—her stomach was twisting itself into tight knots, her scars were bleeding and seemed to be covered in some type of gauze, and her head was throbbing painfully, as if someone had taken a jackhammer and drilled against it. But the worst pain she had was coming from her left arm. It was twisted up in an unreal fashion, the bone sticking out in a very odd angle high above her head.

A very pretty, young Hispanic woman suddenly appeared in her line of vision. The woman looked about 18 or 19; she couldn't have been much older than Sam.

"Thank god you're awake," the woman breathed. "We thought, well, after a crash like that..."

"The important thing is that you're alive. Even if only barely." An African-American man said, stepping beside the Latina.

The Hispanic woman shot him a scalding look. "You could try and be a _little_ more sensitive, Tucker."

The African-American gave her a sheepish look. Then, he turned back to Sam, who was craning her neck to look up at him.

The man crouched down until he was at eye-level with Sam.

"I'm Tucker," he introduced himself. "See, I would shake your hand, but seeing as your arm is broken..."

His words were cut short when the Hispanic woman shoved him. He fell back and, seeing the dirty look on the Latina's face, burst out laughing. The Latina sighed and shook her head, then crouched down beside Sam.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Oh, your friend is in the other room. I think he's still asleep though," The Hispanic said. "I'm Paulina, by the way." She smiled at Sam for a moment, then stood up and turned to Tucker, who was brushing himself off.

"Tuck, go check if the other one is awake."

Tucker saluted her with a goofy expression on his face, then, still laughing, he turned and walked out another door Sam hadn't yet seen.

"I'm sorry about him," Paulina said as soon as Tucker was gone. "He's hardly ever sensitive, and sometimes he can be a big pain in the-"

"Paulina!" Tucker shouted from the other room. "This one's awake too!"

"Be right back," Paulina said, then she hurried out the door to Tucker's recurring cries of "He's awake!"

Sam lay back against the soft pillows. She tried moving her left arm, but every time she tried, a sharp, burning pain flew down her arm, causing her to cry and gasp in pain.

For a few minutes, she wondered where she was, but after a moment Sam decided that that was the least of her problems. What would Moon say when she found out? What would Moon _do_ when she found out? Right now would be the perfect time to kill Danny. Sam was so weak and fragile right now; there was no way she could defend Danny if Moon came.

The sound of footsteps snapped Sam out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the source of the noise. Paulina and Tucker were walking toward her, and behind them, Danny.

Sam felt her heart swell with joy at seeing Danny again. He looked perfect, not a single scratch on his body.

"Sam!" Danny cried when he saw her. He ran the rest of the way to her bed and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Oh god, Sam," Danny repeated, hugging Sam softly. "I'm so sorry. I passed out, I should have been more careful-"

Sam smiled. "It's okay Danny. I'm fine, just a broken arm. But.." She trailed off.

"But what, Sam?" Danny said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Danny...I lost the baby."

Sam heard Paulina gasp behind Danny. Danny's face drained itself of color. The room seemed to grow colder. For a moment, he said nothing. Then-

"It's okay, Sam," Danny said finally.

Sam felt tears burn her eyes as they did so often now. "I'm so sorry, Danny! I tried to tell you, I really tried-"

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll get through this. Together," Danny said. He felt numb. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Sam had lost the baby? He had already pictured them in a happy family, Sam as his wife with a little Danny or Sam Jr. beside them, depending if the baby was a boy or girl.

"Danny?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Danny replied, bringing his mind back to the present.

"I love you."

Danny smiled down at her. "I love you too, Sam."

-DP-

Sam found the next several months difficult. Though her arm was used to breaking from all the training and healed itself quickly, Sam found the little hotel where Paulina and Tucker had left them incredibly boring. Paulina and Tucker themselves had left the next morning, leaving Danny with some money and a sincere, "Good Luck."

Danny was determined to go out and work like a normal person, leaving Sam alone in the bleary hotel during the day. Sam occasionally wandered out of the hotel, exploring the town. She had sometimes considered getting a job as well, but Danny refused. Sam was sure that Danny worked so hard only to keep his mind off his parents, the lost baby, and Jazz.

Another thing that was beginning to bother Sam was Danny's sudden sexual appetite. Sam had been quite surprised when Danny came home from work one night and had shoved her against the wall, swiftly unbuttoning her dress. It wasn't that Sam minded his advances, they just confused her. Every night it would get worse. After a week of this, Sam guessed that this was Danny's way of escaping the real world. And even though she was exhausted and their lovemaking was rough and hurried, Sam could always feel a little love behind it, even though later Danny would push her away.

Danny suddenly entered the room. He locked the door and smiled warmly at Sam, walking closer to her.

"You look beautiful today, Sam," Danny said, taking off his coat.

"You say that every night," Sam replied, playing along.

Danny silenced her by placing his mouth on hers. He started undoing the buttons of her jeans. Sam closed her eyes. She knew what was to come...

-DP-

Sam woke up a few hours later to find Danny wide awake next to her. She ran a delicate finger down his muscular chest, planting feather-light kisses on his torso. Danny quickly moved away from her.

"Don't, Sam," he growled.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked, inching closer to him. She started to massage his back but suddenly Danny whipped around. In one swift movement her caught her wrist, a look of deep hatred in his eyes.

"I said don't!" He spat.

Sam felt a feeling of anger bubble up inside of her. She twisted around, freeing herself from Danny's grip.

"How dare you!" Sam said, pulling her clothes back on. "You treat me like your sex toy every night, and when I try to show you a little love you shove it back in my face. I know you hate me—that I understand, but you brought me here. I would have gladly died when I was supposed to!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault? All I ever do is shower you with love, and this is how you repay me? I can't believe you, Sam!" Danny said, standing up and pulling the sheets around his body.

For a minute, the two lovers glared at each other.

"Fine," Sam said. She finished getting dressed and started walking to the door. "I'm going back to Vlad. Maybe they'll still hang me."

Danny's eyes widened and he stepped in front of the door, blocking Sam's way out. "No, please, don't go, Sam."

Sam stopped inches away from him. When she looked up, her eyes were sparkling with tears. "Just answer me one thing, Danny," she said. "Why are you so set on hurting me? Please, tell me. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to be a part of my grandmother's plan. I didn't think I would fall in love with you, and I certainly didn't think that I would become pregnant. I feel just as empty as you do. I wanted to be a family; I wanted us to be together. I didn't want Jazz to die—I would have preferred me to die that day. And I'm sorry I didn't." Sam finished pathetically.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, and they cried together. His next words, however, surprised Sam.

"I'm glad you didn't die, Sam," Danny whispered, nuzzling his face into her silky black hair. "I know it sounds stupid, but I never would've been able to live without you."

"Really?" Sam asked softly.

"Really," Danny answered. "I'm sorry I haven't been very nice lately, Sam. But, I just don't think it's fair—I miss my family, I miss the idea of _us_ being a family. But, I'm sure there'll be other times," he smiled down at Sam.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We just have to learn to adapt to our surroundings. Do you trust me, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I do." Sam whispered.

"That's all I need to know. We'll face our challenges together. Nothing will be able to stop us," Danny said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The course of true love never did run smooth - William Shakespeare 

Looks like Shakespeare knew what he was talking about! What couple doesn't have thier up's and down's in a relationship?

So, Sam has lost the baby. And she and Danny are living together, for now. Danny has been mising from home for a few months now, though. How is Maddie reacting to all this? What has Moon been planning all this time? And worse, what horrible things are waiting in the next chapter...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: **Wow, isn't this great? I'm updating nearly every day now! I'm still writing chapter twenty, because I've been busy with other stories. Don't worry, though! The story will be finished soon!

I got a kind of big review, and I got all nervous, wondering if it was good or bad. Thankfully, it was good. I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story!

And now, without further ado, here is chapter sixteen!

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Sixteen

Jazz's body was sprawled at the foot of the stairs, her delicate figure slumped. Her red-haired head lay on the bottom step. A small trickle of blood poured from Jazz's open mouth, staining the carpet. Her face was a chalky-white, her cheeks gaunt. But the worst thing...she couldn't even look at her...was her eyes. They were wide in shock, blank, empty—lifeless.

Maddie woke with a start, her forehead mopped in sweat. She lay gasping softly, her head resting against the pillow. Beside her, Jack murmured and rolled over to his side. Maddie glanced at the clock. Three-fifteen.

After a few moments of staring up at the dark ceiling, Maddie felt her eyes grow heavy. She closed her eyes and instantly, images of Jazz entered her mind, the vision of her slumped at the head of the stairs fresh and alive in her memory.

Maddie's eyes sprang upon. She would not be able to get any more sleep tonight.

She stood up, moving slowly as though not to wake her husband. He slept rather soundly, only muttering occasionally. Of course,_ he_ could sleep. _He_ hadn't seen Jazz dead. _He_ hadn't seen her eyes—her beautiful, sea-green eyes which were now blank, staring up at a coffin, buried under a mound of dirt...

Maddie shook her head, shaking the horrible images away. No, she certainly wouldn't be able to sleep any more tonight.

She walked across the carpet, not knowing where she was going, simply walking. Her feet, however, seemed to know in which direction to go because they mindlessly carried her to the window.

Maddie stared at the stars outside, wondering how the world could remain beautiful when her soul her dark and empty. There was a small sound behind her, then Jack's voice called out.

"Maddie," he spoke softly. Maddie stayed by the window, giving no sign that she had heard her husband.

"Maddie," Jack tried again, speaking a little louder. "Please, come back to bed."

Maddie said nothing, simply stared out the window. Jack sighed and got out of bed, walking over behind her. He could see her reflection in the window now, blank and unhappy.

"Danny's gone, Jack. To where, I don't know. But I want him back," Maddie suddenly said.

"I know, I know. And he'll come back, I promise."

"We've lost our only two children in less than a week, Jack! How can we cope?" Maddie turned around, her eyes desperate for an answer.

Jack wrapped his arms around his wife, soothing her. "We'll manage."

-DP-

Danny woke the following morning. He yawned sleepily and looked over at the empty bedsheets next to him. He was suddenly wide awake. Where was Sam?

After a few moments of uncontrollable panic, he spotted a note on Sam's pillow.

_Went out for some fresh air.  
Be back soon!_

_Love always, Sam._

Danny smiled and replaced the note on the pillow. His stomach suddenly rumbled, alerting him it was time for breakfast. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet and key from the nightstand, then closed the door and left for town.

An hour later, he sat at a nearby cafe, sipping coffee and munching on a donut. He chewed quietly, his mind wandering. The morning was early. He could buy something for Sam, to show that he really was sorry. And maybe, just maybe, it would bring him and her closer...

He finished the donut and threw his napkin and coffee cup in the trash. He looked down the street, deciding that he would buy something for Sam. The way he had treated her last night, she more than deserved it.

After running a series of stores in his mind, he decided that he'd go over to the jeweler and buy her a ring. Yes, a diamond ring would be perfect...

Danny walked out of the store a few hours later clutching a small bag in his hand. He suddenly bumped into someone in front of him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the elderly woman didn't seem to mind. Instead, she seemed glad he had run into her.

The woman grinned. "Hello, my dear."

Danny gazed at the old woman, his expression confused. She had the same amethyst eyes as Sam, the same hard gaze...

"Um.. do I know you?" Danny asked finally.

The woman laughed cheerfully. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Moon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: **I know you're all eager to see what happens next! And I'm happy to tell you that you won't have long to find out, because here's chapter seventeen!

I also finished writing this story, and will be uploading the following chapters in the next couple of days.

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Seventeen

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you, miss."

Moon's smile faded slightly. "Of course not! Not yet, at least," she whispered seductively, walking away. Danny, as she had assumed, look confused. After a few steps, he followed her. Whether it was innocent curiosity, Moon didn't know. What she did know was that she was going to make sure Danny knew who she was. Then she would kill him. It was simple, and to her, it would be as easy as breathing.

Moon ended up leading them to a small, secluded alley. Cobwebs brushed the corners. Red-eyed rats watched them evilly from atop trashcans, following their every step. The old, tall buildings blocked out the sunlight. And any prying eyes.

"You might know my granddaughter, however. Sam," Moon said when she and Danny were deep enough into the alley.

Danny immediately stopped walking. "Sam...Manson?"

Moon resisted rolling her eyes. Good lord, this boy was dim-witted. _How _Sam could have fallen for him was beyond her.

"Yes, Samantha Manson," Moon said, grinning crookedly.

Danny shook his head, backing a few steps away. He stepped on an empty can, and the noise echoed in the hollow place.

Moon advanced on him, her smile never disappearing. Suddenly, with speed Danny wouldn't have believed, Moon had pinned him against the brick wall. She pressed her small body against his, brushing her lips lightly against Danny's neck. Danny shuddered.

"What's wrong, Danny? Aren't I as precious to you as your Sam? We're very much alike, you know," Moon whispered in his ear.

Danny squirmed and suddenly pushed Moon off. Moon tumbled backwards and crashed into the trashcans. Something silver dropped out of her hand. As she picked herself up, Danny noticed it was a large, silver blade. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment, he was frozen.

"You stupid boy!" Moon screamed, advancing on him with the blade. "It would have been over so quickly!"

Danny had a split-seconds warning to dive out of the way before Moon slashed the blade over empty air. Danny quickly turned around and ran, hoping Moon couldn't hear his thumping heart. He turned corners, overturning trashcans in the process. Up ahead, he could see the alley's opening. He ran into the bright sunlight and bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping. Moon screamed somewhere behind him. He urged his legs to keep running and took off down the street, praying to god Moon wasn't following.

Mon let out a scream of fury as Danny disappeared behind a corner. She threw the blade against the wall, causing the rats which were peering up at her from the darkness to squeak and scatter.

Moon sighed angrily and was just about to leave when she noticed something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was a small bag. Moon opened it and found a small, black box with the words _To Sam_ written across the top in fancy gold lettering. Intrigued, she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

Moon slipped the ring on, tossing the box into the trash. She smiled to herself. Maybe this would work to her advantage...

-DP-

Danny slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. Sam, who was sitting on the window ledge reading a book, jumped in surprise. She stared at Danny, who had slid down with his back against the door and was gasping harshly.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked, closing her book and walking over to him.

"I, well I just, no, I-" Danny sputtered, trying to catch his breath. "Sam, I just saw-" but his words were cut short when he noticed Sam had become very still. The book dropped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"Sam?" Danny asked uncertainly, because Sam had focused her attention on his neck. He stood up slowly, but Sam shook her head and turned her face away, tears brimming on her eyes.

"Who is she?" Sam asked quietly.

"Wh, what?" Danny said, his breath finally evening out. He took a step towards Sam, but she backed away, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Who is she, Danny?" Sam repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, completely bewildered.

Sam turned around. Danny took a step back in surprise. Sam's eyes had darkened to a deep plum color. Tears made wet trails from her eyes down her cheeks. Her mascara was ruined, running down alongside her tears.

Sam shook her head again, causing her hair to come out of its loose ponytail. She turned around and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Danny heard her crying softly, and his heart seemed to break in half.

"Check your neck, Danny!" Sam said from the other side of the door. "I didn't do that!"

Danny spotted a mirror laying on the bed and seized it. His fingers trembled as he slowly lowered the mirror to his neck. He gasped. There, reflecting back at him, was a large love mark where Moon had practically ravaged him.

"Sam! Please, let me explain!" Danny said, throwing the mirror back on the bed. He moved across the room to the bathroom, calling out through the closed door. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Danny tried to open the door but it was locked. His voice came out in a frenzied panic. "Sam, please!"

"No! Leave me alone, Danny!"

Danny leaned against the door, his heart thumping madly again. Only this time, it was for an entirely different reason. What had he done?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no! Moon took the ring! After she attacked Danny, of course. Eugh. What is she planning? Poor Danny. Sam won't hear him out. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll find out soon enough. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I'm so happy, I'm finished writing this story! Yay!

Ahem, and now, chapter eighteen!

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Eighteen

"How long?" Sam asked suddenly from the other side of the door.

"How long what?" Danny replied, jingling the doorknob again.

"How long have you been cheating on me? When you said you were going to _work_, this is what you meant, right? You were going to get playful with some girl you found while _working_, right?"

"No, Sam, please!" Danny begged, pounding against the door. But it was no use. He debated going ghost for a moment, then decided against it, thinking that would anger Sam even more.

"Don't lie to me!" Sam screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sam, please! When I woke up, you were gone so I decided to go out and buy you something. I wanted to get you something special, because I knew I had treated you so horribly last night, and-"

"Then where is it?" Sam asked quietly after a moment.

Danny felt his heart leap. She was giving him a chance to explain! Now, all he had to do was find the ring and slide it in under the door...

Danny checked the bed, thinking he might have dropped the bag on it. He checked his pockets, the kitchen, the spot next to the door where he had slid down...nothing.

"Sam," Danny said weakly, frantically searching for the smallest sign of the bag. "I, I can't seem to find it..."

A pause. "Of course," Sam said, but her voice was different from the sobbing mess it had been minutes ago. Now it sounded cold and full of hate.

There was another pause, in which Danny searched and re-searched every spot he could think of that the bag might have fallen. Suddenly, he heard the window slide open from inside the bathroom.

"Sam?" Danny asked, pounding on the bathroom door again. "Sam, what are you doing?"

When Sam didn't answer, Danny pounded more frantically on the door, the bag containing the diamond ring forgotten.

"Sam!" Danny cried again, slamming his shoulder into the door. The door gave way and he toppled inside, landing heavily on the tile floor. He picked himself up quickly and rushed over to the window. In the distance he could see Sam running away from the house, from him. He clutched the window, staring at her intently. Then, she was gone.

-DP-

Maddie Fenton sat writing a letter to Vlad. She hadn't seen him since the day she turned Sam in, and she needed to know what had happened. She couldn't remember much of that night, except that Vlad had taken Sam quickly and thanked her before closing the door and leaving her on the doorstep. Sam hadn't been hung the next morning either, as Vlad had promised.

Suddenly, Jack ran into the room, knocking over the same vase of flowers he had done when Sam had first come back from the hospital...god, that seemed like a lifetime ago...

"Maddie!" Jack bellowed, grabbing his wife by the elbow. Maddie dropped her pen and wriggled herself out of her husband's grip.

"Maddie, come quick! Danny has returned!"

Maddie gasped and stood up, following Jack out the door and into the front yard.

Danny stood there, just as Jack had promised, looking up at the house as though he had never seen it before in his life. Maddie rushed over and hugged him tightly. However, she let him go as soon as she felt him trembling.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Maddie asked, wiping a stray tear off Danny's face.

"It's Sam..." Danny began.

Maddie rubbed Danny's shoulder comfortingly. "I know, she's broken out of jail. But don't worry, sweetie, we'll find her and when we do-"

"No!" Danny screamed suddenly. Maddie jumped back in surprise. "I broke her out of jail, alright? She's innocent, she didn't mean to kill Jazz, I know she didn't!"

Maddie stood frozen, watching Danny as though he had grown two heads. "You did what?"

Danny ignored her. "That's not important, though! Moon found me and-"

"Who's Moon?"

"Sam's grandmother. She found me and tried to kill me and then Sam ran away! I don't know where she went, only that I miss her and I want her back—I **need** her back, mom!" Danny finished, tears rolling down his face.

Maddie rushed forward and hugged Danny tightly. "There, there, sweetie. I promise," she gulped, then took a deep breath and went on. "I promise you, I will do everything I can until I find her."

Danny looked up at his mom, disbelief on his face. "Really?"

Jack stepped beside Maddie, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Really. If Sam's this important to you..." he paused and seemed to struggle with himself, as if deciding what to say, "then we will do whatever we can until you have her back."

Danny smiled and hugged his mom and dad tightly, tears running down his face. "Thank you."

-DP-

Sam knocked on Paulina and Tucker's door, hoping they were home. She wiped the final tear off her face with her sleeve, putting on a fake smile. The door opened and Sam gasped, stepping back.

Moon gazed up at her granddaughter, a warm smile spreading across her features.

"Sam! I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come," Moon exclaimed, pulling Sam into the house.

Sam pulled herself out of her grandmother's grip, putting some space between them. "Where are Paulina and Tucker?"

Moon laughed. "Dead, of course! They couldn't keep their mouths shut, so I had to kill them." She paused at the look of Sam's face. "I had to Sammie," She crooned. "They would have caused trouble."

Sam swallowed and took another step back, her back bumping into the couch. "I, but, how could you-"

Moon raised her hand as if to strike Sam, causing her to wince. Sam swallowed again, her throat suddenly very dry, and said, "Grandmother, I really don't want to hurt Danny-"

Moon laughed again. "Oh, how I love your little jokes, Sam." Her expression turned serious. "So, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh. Now, when Moon says something like that, you know it can't be good. Danny has returned home! But what is Moon planning? And will Sam be able to kill Danny after all they've been through together? 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: **I know you're all eager to read this chapter, especailly after what Moon said...

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Nineteen

Danny walked into his old room, feeling like a stranger. So, his parents had been willing to listen and he had told them all that he knew. So they had promised him they would search the entire city if they had to tommorow. So what? None of that mattered. He didn't have Sam back, and until he did, nothing mattered.

He closed the door behind himself, allowing the darkness of the room to comfort him. He shivered slightly, but no plume of blue smoke drifted from his mouth, so he assumed his room was simply cold. He turned the lights on and jumped back in surprise.

There, in front of him, stood Sam, his beautiful, beautiful Sam. He ran up to her and hugged her, running his fingers through her black hair, making sure she was real. Making sure she wasn't just a hallucination.

"Oh, Sam, I've missed you," Danny whispered, kissing her soundly.

Sam whimpered and pulled away gently. Danny allowed her to do so, looking confused.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're not still mad at me because of the love mark, are you? Because if you are, I just wanted to say-" Danny began.

"Actually, it's more of the fact I'm in the room," Moon said, stepping out of a corner and grinning cruelly.

"Get out of my house!" Danny said, pulling Sam behind him, as if to protect her.

Moon smiled. "Well, as inviting as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have some unfinished business to attend to..."

Danny frowned. "And what is that?"

Moon nodded at Sam, and in the blink of an eye, Sam had pushed Danny from behind into a chair and was tying his arms and legs together. When she had finished, Sam stepped back, looking very unhappy.

Moon limped over to Danny, a gag in her hands. "Now, are you going to be quiet or do I need to use this?"

Danny smiled. "Well actually..." He closed his eyes and willed his body to change him into his ghost-half. The ropes bound around his wrists and legs glowed a neon green, and suddenly Danny felt as though his body was being ripped apart. He screamed loudly, causing Moon to cover his mouth with her hand.

He stopped and sat gasping, his body still human. "What, I don't understand..."

Moon laughed. "Well, you didn't think I would let you transform, did you?" she asked. "Sam here told me all about your little _problem_, so the ropes are made with ectoplasm, meaning you couldn't go ghost even if you wanted to."

Danny turned to Sam, anger burning in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

Moon laughed, louder this time. "Love? Do you honestly think Sam _loved_ you? Love doesn't exist, and if you thought she did, you're even stupider than I thought."

Danny stared at Moon, her expression hurt.

Moon smiled back at him. "Now, Sam," she said, rounding on Sam. "You stay here and guard Danny. I'm going to go and look for some suitable equipment for our little _job_."

Moon turned to walk away but stopped. She turned back to Danny and smiled. "Oh, and Danny," she said, holding up her right hand. "Thanks for the ring."

Moon laughed and walked out of the room.

Danny struggled against the ropes binding him but gave up quickly; there was nothing he could do to free himself.

"Sam..." Danny suddenly said softly.

Sam looked away, averting his eyes. "What is it?" she asked coldly.

Danny smiled. "Please, get me out of this. I can't go ghost, otherwise I wouldn't ask you. Please, you know you don't want to do this, you know you don't."

Sam sighed and sat down on Danny's bed. It groaned under her weight. "You don't understand, Danny. I don't have a choice. If I don't go through with this, she'll kill me." Sam felt tears burn her eyes. Her voice cracked. "And I really don't want to die."

"You won't die, I promise," Danny said. "We can beat her if we work together, then all of this will be over."

Sam shook her head. "No, I can't..."

She turned to look at Danny, who was smiling at her. "Yes, you can."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Can you believe Moon? I mean, how low would you have to go to use bait to lure your victim. And then use that bait AGAINST your victim! Will the monstrosity never stop? 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm getting so many reviews! Thanks so much you guys! This feedback is awesome!

Haha, this is brilliant! I'm loving that you guys are so in tune with the story, that you're being _tortured_ just waiting for the next chapter to come out.

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Twenty

"Please, Danny. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be," Sam said, turning her face away from him.

"But you love me, and I love you," Danny said gently.

Sam scoffed. She turned back around to face Danny and said, "You heard my grandmother. Love doesn't exist."

Danny shook his head. "You don't believe that. If you did, you would have killed me long ago."

Sam glared at him. That was true. Crap.

Danny smiled inwardly. He was getting to her. "Please, Sam. Think about what we could have—a family. You want that too, I'm sure."

Sam's expression softened somewhat. That was also true. Double crap.

"I...I can't, Danny. No matter how much I like you, I can't betray my grandmother."

Danny grinned. "So you admit it. You _do_ love me."

Sam mentally slapped herself. She winced. "Well, yes, but-"

"But what, Sam? You can free me. We can beat Moon. Together. I know we can."

Sam turned away from him and began pacing around the room. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. Trying to decide.

She loved Danny. She wanted to be with Danny. And Danny loved her back. So what was the problem?

One word: Moon. Moon would kill her (quite literally) if she found out. But Danny promised her that they could beat Moon. Together.

Sam stopped pacing. She turned to face Danny, her hands crossed over her chest.

Danny sat tied to the chair. He tried to move to a more comfortable position, but the ropes were bound too tightly. He winced. He was starting to lose the feeling in his legs. Suddenly, he noticed Sam stop moving. He looked up.

Sam had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at him. Danny felt his palms get sweaty. What if she said no? What if she decided to kill him after all? He swallowed, and Sam opened her mouth to confirm his worst fears...

"Okay."

Danny stared at her, his mind blank. "What? You—you're letting me go?"

Sam held a hand up to stop him from saying anything else. "Stop. If I think about it too much, I might change my mind." She walked over to him and began untying the ropes. After a few seconds, the ropes fell around the chair, loose and no longer holding him captive.

Sam stepped back, looking guilty.

"If you hurry, you can make it out of here alive." Sam looked down at the floor, her eyes brimming with tears.

Danny laughed and tackled her. Sam looked taken aback for a moment, and when Danny leaned down to kiss her, she didn't respond for a while.

The two lovers kissed like there was no tomorrow—who knew? For them, there might not be.

Sam pulled back suddenly. "No! We have to stop my grandmother. Though if she's carrying a knife or gun, we'll have to make a run for it. I might be able to take her on, but I'm not sure. She's much more experienced than I am," Sam said breathlessly.

Danny nodded, and together, the two walked quietly across the room and out into the hallway. They had barely taken five steps when they heard someone calling after them. Sam turned around; Moon was chasing after them, along with two tall, mean looking men.

"Don't you betray me, Sam! Don't you dare!" Moon screamed.

Danny took Sam's hand and pulled her down the hallway. He stopped by a wooden door and pressed his thumb against the metal plate next to the door. The metal plate made a soft buzzing sound as it scanned his finger. The door clicked open.

Danny and Sam rushed inside. Danny took Sam's hand and pulled her up a long flight of stairs. The long, spiral staircase seem to go on forever, and Danny and Sam felt themselves tire slowly.

The door below them suddenly slammed open and Danny winced. He had forgotten to close the door.

"Stay by this door! Kill anyone who approaches, understand? No one enters this room but me!" Moon screamed at the men. The two lovers heard her heavy footsteps as Moon began to climb the stairs.

"She's going to kill you too, Sam!" Danny gasped.

"Where..are..we..going?" Sam wheezed as they climbed higher and higher.

"The Op Center. Dad installed this new way up last week," Danny replied. He was breathing deeply and he felt his leg muscles groan with every step he took.

Suddenly something flew at them. Sam screamed as it missed her ear by inches. She looked down; it was a rock! Moon had gathered rocks and was throwing them at them, hoping to knock them down.

Another rock flew past their heads, landing in front of them. Sam stepped on it and slipped; Danny sensed this and pulled her up before she could fall.

"Can't you go ghost or something?" Sam asked, sidestepping another large rock.

"No. This room is ghost-proof," Danny replied.

They finally reached a door and bent down, gasping. Danny turned the doorknob, but the door remained closed. He and Sam shared a frantic look. It was locked.

Danny rammed his shoulder into the door, but it didn't budge. He felt himself start to panic as Moon's footsteps grew closer.

"Hurry Danny, she's coming!" Sam cried. She pushed herself against the door. It didn't budge.

"On the count of three, then," Danny said as Moon's hurried footsteps grew louder. "One, two, three!"

Danny and Sam rammed into the door. It swung open, causing the two lovers to tumble inside. The Op Center was a large, oval-shaped room with control panels at the far ends of the room. The control panels sat in front of a huge window which took up the entire north wall. There was a closet on one side of the room, a broken-down refrigerator...and no way out.

"We're trapped!" Sam cried. She looked frantically around the room for another door, an escape, something. "Why did you bring us here?" She rounded on Danny.

"It was the first place I could think of!" Danny said, holding up his hands in front of him like a shield. He took a step back and a rock flew past, missing the spot where his head had been seconds ago.

The rock flew across the room and landed on a red button on one of the control panels. The window opened.

Their attention, however, was diverted to the door when Moon suddenly appeared, looking very pleased. "Ooh, a lovers quarrel."

"Grandmother, you don't have to do this. You can stop this right now," Sam said, taking a small step closer to Moon.

"Oh, Sammie. You really are weak, aren't you? I thought I could mold you into a murderer, but it seems you have your father's softness."

"No, I just don't have your killer instinct!" Sam snarled.

Moon laughed.

Sam took another step closer to her. "You're not well, grandmother. We can get you some help..."

Moon looked surprised for a moment but her face quickly hardened again. "No one can help me."

"I can. I _want_ to help you, grandmother. I...love you," Sam said softly.

"You stupid girl! What did I tell you—love doesn't exist! IT NEVER HAS!" Moon screamed, and suddenly, she flung herself at her granddaughter.

Sam was pushed back by the force of the woman. She fell back onto the cold tile floor as Moon landed on top of her, pulling out a knife. The two women wrestled on the floor, the knife trembling between them.

"No!" Danny screamed. He lunged himself at Moon and tackled her off Sam.

Moon slid back and crashed into one of the control panels, the knife slipping out of her hand. Danny slid back with her, also crashing into the control panel.

Moon recovered first however, and bent down to retrieve her knife. Danny pushed himself up and Moon attacked him, plunging the knife's blade deep into his stomach. She let out a squeal of delight and jumped back, the knife now soaked in blood.

Danny fell to his knees, his hands clutching his stomach, blood spurting through his fingers.

"NO!" Sam screamed. She picked herself up and rushed to Danny's side. Danny had slumped down to the floor and was trembling violently.

"Please," Sam whispered. "Don't die on me, Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh wow. I seriously DID NOT see that coming. Talk about a plot twist. 

Now Danny is on the verge of death. Because of Moon. Will Danny die, or will he live?


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Note: **I got loads of reviews for the last chapter! I didn't know you guys were that into the story! Or, at least, I got a lot of reviews. To me, it seems like a lot.

Anyways, I'll be quiet now. Here is chapter twenty-one!

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Twenty-One

"It's for the best, Sammie," Moon said behind her.

Sam felt tears burning in her eyes. Danny was going to die. He was going to die because of Moon. She gritted her teeth. If he was going to die, then so would his killer.

Sam turned around quickly, swinging her leg at Moon's hand. Her leg struck her target, and Moon cried out in pain and dropped the blade. Sam bent down and picked up the blade, then threw Moon down to the floor, pinning her in place. She held the bloody knife above Moon's neck.

"Are you really going to kill me, Sam?" Moon laughed.

Sam pressed the blade into Moon's neck, causing small drops of blood to appear.

"I intend to."

She was just about to slam the knife down when a faint voice called out to her.

"Don't do it, Sam! If you kill her, you'll be just like her. If you kill her, she'll have won. If you kill her... you'll be a murderer."

Sam turned around and saw that it was Danny talking to her. His fingers trembled on his stomach, the blood still pouring out viciously and soaking his white shirt. His blue eyes had darkened to a dull gray-blue color, his face pale.

Sam seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. She sighed and let the knife drop out of her fingers. She was just about to stand and walk over to him when Moon grabbed her by the neck. In one quick motion, Moon had pinned Sam to the floor, making them switch positions. Moon was now on top of Sam.

Sam felt her air passage start to constrict in Moon's grip. She quickly bent her legs and kicked Moon off her. Moon flew backwards and landed on the control panel in front of the now open window. Moon tittered backwards, using her hands to keep her balance and not fall out the window.

Sam stood up and lunged herself at Moon, sending both of them plummeting out the window.

"NO!" Danny screamed, dragging himself over to the control panel. He gripped the control panel tightly, using it to get to his feet. He looked over the control panel, out the open window. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Moon and Sam both hung onto the window ledge. Moon was kicking and screaming, trying everything she could to send Sam falling to her death.

She cackled, giving Sam another cruel push. Sam whimpered as she felt her fingers start to slide off the ledge.

"Take my hand, Sam," Danny said, holding out his hand.

"I can't Danny. I'm scared," Sam said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm here for you, don't worry. All you have to do is trust me," Danny said tenderly. For a moment, he thought Sam was going to refuse, but then Sam let go of the window, one hand taking his own, the other wrapping itself around his neck.

Danny walked backwards, gritting his teeth. The pain in his stomach was hurting him, making him feel weak and lightheaded.

"Nearly there, baby girl. Don't let go," Danny whispered encouragingly. He walked a few more steps backwards and yanked Sam up. For a few minutes, Sam stood trembling in his arms. Then-

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

Sam gently disentangled herself from Danny's grasp and turned back to the control panel. She leaned over the machine, staring down at her grandmother.

"Grandmother, take my hand," Sam said, holding out her hand.

Moon could feel herself slipping but shook her head stubbornly. "No! I'd rather die than have a filthy piece of trash like you help me!"

"Grandmother, please!" Sam cried, stretching her hand out even further. Moon shook her head again. Too proud to accept her granddaughter's help, she let go of the ledge and fell down.

Sam watched in horror as Moon's body went limp and hit the concrete floor with a sickening _thud_. She could barely make out the blood that was spreading around Moon's body, and she knew Moon had died even before her body had even hit the ground.

Sam stood there for a few seconds, watching the puddle of blood around her grandmother grow bigger. She slowly turned around and saw Danny gripping the control panel tightly, falling in and out of consciousness.

Sam rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him softly, engulfing him in a hug.

"Please don't die, Danny," Sam whispered into his shoulder.

Danny let out a soft laugh. "I won't."

Sam hugged him to her, feeling his warm blood soak her shirt. Then, his body went limp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no! That can't be good, that REALLY can't be good! And, FINALLY!

I know you're all cheering because Moon is dead now. But, Danny...


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Note: **This is great! I'm only two chapters away from the end of this story! Oh yeah!  
AND, I can't believe I've got 80 reviews! A nice, round number.

Someone mentioned that they were sad, or that they felt for Moon when she died. To that I just have to say "wow." Most everyone was glad to see the end of her.

But, different people have different opinions, so I won't make a big deal out of it. On to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Danny and Sam lay on the floor together, unconscious in Danny's warm blood. Danny was unconscious because of his blood loss; Sam, because of her exhaustion.

There was a scuffling of feet and then Maddie and Jack burst through the door, Jack sporting a black eye, Maddie's lip cut and bleeding.

Maddie looked around the room, her eyes quickly landing on her son and Sam. She and Jack quickly rushed across the room, and Maddie began to sob quietly when she noticed the dark pool of blood under Danny. Danny's arms were around Sam, who looked pale.

"Danny," Maddie called out, shaking her son awake.

Danny remained still.

Maddie tried again, louder this time. "Danny!"

Danny jolted awake. He looked at his mom and dad and smiled faintly. "She's gone. Moon's gone," he muttered.

"It's okay, Danny. It's okay," Maddie said, stroking his cheek gently.

"No. Check. Window. Now." Danny pointed a quivering finger towards the window.

Jack stood up and walked over to the control panel. He leaned over it, gazing out the window. He looked down and gasped when he saw Moon's broken body on the floor below.

"She's dead," Jack said in a mortified whisper to his wife.

"We need to get you some help, sweetie. Just hold on," Maddie said, tears rolling down her face.

"No...make sure...Sam...taken care of...first," Danny whispered.

"But you're-"

"Please."

Danny fell unconscious again. Maddie stood up and offered Jack an empty smile. If Danny wanted it, it would be done.

-DP-

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She could make out white walls and empty beds. She must be in a hospital ward. Suddenly, Sam was wide awake. Where was Danny?

Sam turned her head and felt relief wash over her as she saw Danny in a bed beside her, breathing deeply and normally. The screen next to him showed his heart rate, which seemed to be beating at a normal rate.

Sam sat up and slipped out of her bed. She walked over to Danny's and bent down, kissing him softly.

"Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry," Sam whispered.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," a voice said behind her.

Sam turned around to see Jack standing there, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Jack! I never meant to hurt Danny, my grandmother made me! I love Danny so much, I never could have hurt him. Please, you've got to believe me! I just wanted to say I can understand if you don't. If you want to kill me, I understand that too. I deserve death after this," Sam said.

Jack smiled but shook his head softly. He walked beside her and sat down on one of the plastic chairs next to Danny's bed; Sam sat on the other.

"We're not going to kill you, Sam. Maddie and I have realized that Danny loves you—he risked his own life to save yours. Killing you would make his struggle seem worthless," Jack said.

Sam said nothing. She felt her eyelids start to droop and forced herself to stay awake. She wasn't going to pass out; not again.

"The—the doctor said he might not make it," Jack said, his voice choked up.

Sam turned to look at him, disbelief etched on her features. No, of course Danny would live! Jack had to be lying.

"No, he's not going to die," Sam said, refusing to believe it. She felt tears run down her face, leaving wet trails on her cheeks. "He won't. He can't. He promised me he was going to be there for me. He's going to live and we're going to have a family together. He's not going to die. He won't."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jack said. "His injuries were terrible. The knife pierced his appendix, spilling poison into his bloodstream. If he survives, he'll make a full recovery. But if he doesn't, the poison will kill him...slowly and painfully."

"No!" Sam screamed, standing up. She reached into Danny's bed and took his hand. "You're wrong! He'll be alright, I know he will!"

"I'll leave you alone," Jack said, standing up and walking away from Sam's sobbing form. She pulled Danny's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"It's all my fault, all of it! I'm so incredibly selfish!" Sam sobbed.

She examined Danny's handsome face, how peaceful he looked. If he did die, Sam hoped he died peacefully, without any pain. That would at least put her mind at ease.

Sam kissed his nose lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Danny," she whispered.

"I'm such a cruel woman, I deserve to die," Sam said, talking to herself. If only she knew Danny was awake and listening to her tiredly...

"I don't deserve to live," Sam said.

"But if you don't live, how can I marry you?" Danny mumbled.

"Yes, I know, but...DANNY!" Sam screamed in both surprise and delight. She threw her arms around him.

Danny laughed and held her to him. He hugged her as she cried happy tears into his shoulder."I'm sorry. I heard what you and my dad were talking about, and I know I might die, but...I don't want to die knowing we weren't together."

Sam pulled back, looking surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam...will you marry me...before I die?" Danny coughed.

Sam giggled. "How romantic," she said. "A wedding proposal made by coughing. You're not going to die, Danny. And yes, I'll marry you."

Danny smiled. "Today, then?"

Sam looked startled. "Today? That's awfully short notice, don't you think?"

"Well, seeing as I might die today.."

"Today, then!" Sam laughed, hugging Danny again. "And you're not going to die. So stop saying that."

Danny smiled.

-DP-

The family gathered in the small hospital ward that afternoon to witness the beautiful marriage between Sam and Danny. A vicar stood in front of the bed, in which Danny lay. Sam stood beside him, looking very pleased and excited.

"We are gathered here today, in the eyes of God, to witness the joining between Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton," the vicar began.

Maddie and Jack watched as Danny and Sam held hands and shared a loving look. Beside them, four empty seats stood; one for Jazz, one for Pamela, one for Jeremy, and one for Moon.

"Will you please recite your vows, Sam," the vicar said, peering at Sam over his glasses.

Sam went red and muttered that they weren't very good, but Danny squeezed her hand and nodded encouragingly.

Sam took a deep breath and began. "One of the most beautiful things in this world is love. It is a treasure money can't buy, a gift that has no limit. No matter where life takes us, I will always love you, Danny, now and forever. Please take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment," Sam finished, slipping the ring into Danny's finger and kissing his hand lovingly.

The vicar turned to Danny. "And now, if you'll recite your vows."

Danny took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Today, I choose you, Sam Manson, to be my partner in life. I promise to be by your side always, to be the joy of your heart and the food of your soul. I promise to be the best person I can be to you. To be happy with you when times are good, and suffer with you when times are bad. I promise to wipe away your tears with my kisses and hold you dearly and sweetly, until my very last days on this earth are over."

Maddie cried softly at these words. These gentle words truly showed Danny's commitment. It was a promise to Sam—a promise that he would always love her. Even when he died.

Danny slipped the ring he had been holding onto Sam's finger and kissed her hand as she had done to him.

"You have now become one flesh, one blood. You may now kiss the bride," the vicar said.

Danny kissed Sam passionately, his kisses soft and warm. Maddie and Jack erupted into applause. Maddie wiped a stray tear from her eye, smiling.

The vicar smiled when Danny and Sam interlocked hands. It was here he said clearly,

"May I introduce Daniel Fenton and his wife Samantha Fenton."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, that is so sweet. I think I'm going to need a tissue. Sniffle.. what could possibly go wrong? 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Author's Note: **YESSS! I'm one chapter away from the end of the story! I can't WAIT to post it!

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sam had a small check-up with the doctor the next day. After announcing she was okay, Sam left to spend some time with Danny before she left. After the wedding, Danny had been so exhausted he had gone back to sleep and hadn't woken since—Sam felt incredibly lonely and empty without him.

Sam sat in the plastic chair beside Danny's bed, taking his hand in hers. She admired the ring on her finger. Jack had gone down and taken the ring from Moon, the ring that rightfully belonged to Sam. She felt so happy to be Danny's wife—she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and make him happy.

Sam brushed a strand of his black hair off his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, something she herself had never managed to achieve. She wished him peaceful dreams.

The doctor suddenly came into the room. She smiled at her. "Are you ready, Mrs. Fenton?"

Sam nodded and replaced Danny's hand on his bed. "I'll be back soon, Danny. I promise," she whispered into his ear.

She stood up and followed the doctor into a small room nearby. She allowed the doctor to preform the many tests on her, though the doctor seemed to be taking a great interest in her heart, something that frightened Sam. After checking her heartbeat for the fifth time, Sam had had enough.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam said as the doctor moved the stethoscope around slightly.

"Of course, Mrs. Fenton."

"Why do you keep checking my heartbeat?"

The doctor did not answer at once. She continued to listen to her heart, then lowered the stethoscope down to her stomach. She held the instrument there for a moment, before moving it back to her heart.

"Please, what's wrong?" Sam asked, feeling the panic overwhelm her.

The doctor, sensing Sam's alarm, smiled and patted her arm comfortably.

"Nothing is wrong, Mrs. Fenton. In fact, I would consider this to be great news. For a moment I thought I could hear your heart echoing. I was wrong. It isn't an echo, but a separate heartbeat altogether. You're pregnant," she said, answering Sam's puzzled look.

Sam gripped the operating table behind her, feeling faint. "Re—really?"

The doctor laughed. "Yes, a little over a month pregnant."

Sam leaned back against the table, letting the shock overtake her. After a few seconds, the doctor turned to her, her expression worried.

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked up at her and smiled. She nodded. "Uh huh. Just a bit surprised, is all."

"I'm sure Mr. Fenton will be most pleased," the doctor said, putting her stethoscope around her neck.

"I'm sure of it," Sam answered.

Sam left the room and walked back to Danny's bed. She was a bit surprised to see another doctor leaning over Danny, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. She gazed down at Danny, who seemed paler than usual. His heartbeat seemed slower, too.

"He's not doing too well. We think it might be the poison. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are on their way. We'll be lucky if Danny makes it past the next twenty-four hours," the doctor said quietly.

Sam was frozen for a moment. Then, she fell to her knees, sobbing. She pounded the ground with her fist, screaming 'let me die instead!' until the doctor who had assessed her came running forward. She pulled her up and sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Mrs. Fenton, you must relax. You're going to cause the baby stress." The doctor said gently, but firmly.

"Relax?" Sam asked, as if she had never heard of such a word. "How can I relax when MY HUSBAND IS ABOUT TO DIE?!"

"I understand this is hard for you but you need to calm down. Take deep breaths with me—breathe now, thats a good girl," the doctor said soothingly as Sam began to breathe deeply. Soon, Sam had calmed down, but her eyes were brimming with tears.

"There you go," the doctor said softly. "Talk to your husband. Besides everything that's happened, you're his wife and he can hear you."

Sam stood up and walked beside the bed, looking down at Danny. She took his hand and sheltered it within her own. She smiled.

"You big drama queen. Wanting a wedding before you die," Sam said, nudging him a little. Her tears spilled out of her eys and ran down her face. Sam ignored them.

Danny simply lay there. A minute later Maddie and Jack entered the ward, both with equal worried expressions on their faces.

"How's he holding up?" Maddie asked Sam gently. She came to stand beside Sam and both women looked down at the young man they both idolized so much.

"Not too well," Sam said, wiping a tear off her face with her sleeve, never letting go of Danny's hand. "I'm sure you know what's going on, though."

"Yes, we do," Jack said, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs and burying his face in his hands.

"I—it's all my fault," Sam said suddenly, tears pouring down her face.

Maddie gently wiped them away. "No, no, it's not."

"What if...what if I never get a chance to tell him I'm pregnant?" Sam cried.

Jack lifted his head up, surprised. Maddie looked shocked for a moment, then she pulled Sam into a big hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Sam! Something Danny would be proud of."

"Yes, but...I don't want to raise our child alone. I want to raise it...with Danny," Sam said, crying into Maddie's shoulder.

Jack suddenly stood and hugged them both. "You won't be alone, Sam. We'll help you."

The family held on to each other, looking down at the young man who was soon going to die. Sam allowed a small tear to slide down her face. She sniffed. Was this her life?

-DP-

After dinner, Sam came back down to the hospital ward. She sat by Danny, who still had not woken up, and felt herself start to panic. Time was running out.

The female doctor who had been with her earlier came forward. "You need your rest, Mrs. Fenton. You're not well."

Sam yawned. "I'm not going to leave him."

"Well, then maybe a cup of coffee to relax you?" The doctor asked hopefully.

Sam nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Sam stood up and walked beside the bed. She reached down and pulled one of Danny's lifeless hands towards her. She placed his hand on her stomach.

"That's it, Danny. Our baby is in there," Sam said quietly.

She hated not being able to talk to him, she hated feeling so alone. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. She lay her head on his chest, whispering to him.

"Please," Sam said. "Please, just live."

Danny didn't move.

"Please. Get better. I just want you to be okay again. Take all my energy if you need it, Danny. I love you so much—you can't just leave me. Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone," Sam cried into his chest.

Still, there was no movement from her husband. Sam softly nudged him, desperate to wake him from his endless sleep.

"I won't live if you don't," Sam said, staining his shirt with her fresh tears. "Please, just come back to me."

When Danny still didn't respond, Sam wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. She kissed him softly.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered.

-DP-

When Sam woke up, she found Danny still sleeping under her. She had dreamed that he was awake, and that he was kissing her passionately. But it was just a dream.

She pulled her head back up from his chest and turned around. She crossed her arms over her chest, surveying the room. She quickly glanced back at Danny. Nothing. She turned back around and kicked the plastic chair beside her.

"Why won't you wake up?" she screamed.

The room was filled with a painful silence as Sam crashed down to the floor on her knees.

"I can't keep doing this," she sobbed.

"Don't cry, baby," Sam heard someone whisper.

For a minute, she was completely startled. She got up off the floor and turned to Danny's bed, her pulse pounding in her ears. Danny sat there, using one arm to sit up, his expression worried.

"Oh, Danny, you're awake!" Sam cried, rushing over to him and hugging him.

"I had the strangest dream. You were crying and somehow, you passed this great amount of energy to me. And then...I was awake," Danny said, sounding mesmerized.

"I've been so worried about you! I thought you were going to die," Sam said, clinging on to Danny.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll always be here for you," Danny said warmly, holding on to his wife.

Sam touched his nose with hers and smiled. "I have something to tell you," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Danny, I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Danny said nothing. Then he hugged her tighter, warm tears spilling from his eyes onto her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Sam. I promise," Danny said, stroking her stomach. And it was the truth. He didn't know how he knew it, but it was true.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's so sweet! After everything Sam's been through, Danny can just reassure her so nicely, don't you think?

The finale, or prologue, is coming up next!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Author's Note: **Wow. You guys have been with me through the ups and downs of this story. Through my writers block and great inspirational moments. I feel so sad to finish this story. But so happy because it's the first story I've actaully finished! But you never know when I'll be back...

**

* * *

**

**Lovesick**

Epilogue: Five years later

"Twins! Stop fighting!" Sam said, rushing after her twin daughters. It had come as a shock, but Sam and Danny had had two children instead of one.

The young woman grabbed her five year-old children and pulled them away from one another. Sam watched in amusement as the two girls struggled against her grip, eager to get back into their unruly fight.

"No! Jazz Pamela Fenton, stop that right now." Sam ordered one of her children. The one struggling against her left hand stopped and slumped back, sitting down and watching her mother through big, beautiful amethyst eyes.

Jazz Fenton was a little darling, with long, wavy blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She had inherited traits from both her parents: Danny's warm smile and laugh, and Sam's amethyst eyes. The blond hair had come as a surprise for both of them.

"Paulina, Paulina honey, stop trying to yank out your sisters hair."

Paulina sat back on the wooden floor, folding her arms in a huff. Sam tickled her, and she broke out into laughter.

Paulina Fenton had been named after Paulina Sanchez, Sam's friend who had helped them out at the hotel nearly five years ago. She was a gem, but looked nothing like her sister. Paulina had long, straight black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Like a pond frozen over during winter. There was a great difference between the twins; Jazz was calm and sweet. Paulina was outgoing and lively. Jazz only retaliated when Paulina annoyed her. Which was often.

When Paulina had calmed down, Sam stepped back, allowing the girls to get together again. They sat with each other, playing together with dolls.

They looked so clam that Sam was going to turn and sit down; she was exhausted.

Sam screamed when she felt a pair of strong arms slide over her waist. She turned around and came face to face with her husband. He too, looked surprised. Sam laughed at his silly expression, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Good to see you too," Danny mumbled when he and Sam broke apart.

"How was your day?" he asked, their fingers interlocked.

Sam watched the twins play for a minute before answering. "Tiring." She turned her head to face her husband. "And yours?"

"Caught a robber, stopped two traffic speeders, same old, same old," Danny said, nuzzling his face into Sam's neck. Danny had become a policemen, determined to make sure that what had happened to him and Sam never had to happen to anyone else.

Danny guided Sam over to the table, past the twins who were now running around the hall, giggling. They were chasing each other, toy airplanes in their hands, making the sound effects to go with them.

"Mom and dad said they'll take care of the twins tonight," Danny said, smiling as he watched Jazz and Paulina. He turned back to Sam. "We can have some time alone."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, leaning her head on Danny's shoulder.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sam stood up and stepped around the twins. She opened the front door to see Joe and Rachel, the neighbors, standing there, along with Timmy, their son.

Timmy pressed his face and palms to the screen door, looking in excitedly.

Sam opened the screen door, allowing Timmy and his parents in. Timmy ran over to the twins and tackled Jazz. Paulina laughed and threw herself on top of Timmy, creating a sort of doggy dog pile.

Rachel walked in. When the twins caught sight of her, they wriggled their way off Timmy and ran up to her, screaming, "Auntie Watchel!"

"And how are my little munchkins today?" Rachel laughed, hugging the twins, who had wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Jazz was peecking on me, so I pulled her hawir." Paulina said softly.

"You two shouldn't fight each other, your sisters. Just get along," Joe said, ruffling each of the twin's hair affectionately. The twins nodded and ran off, back to Timmy.

"How are you both?" Joe asked Sam and Danny.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other, sharing a quick smile. Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and kissed her lightly on her head. He nodded. "We're doing okay."

Rachel and Joe smiled back at them, and the four adults sat down at the table to talk as the twins and Timmy played together. Timmy had poked Max when he was sleeping, and now the puppy was chasing them around the house. They ran and laughed, dodging the Labrador Retriever as he chased them.

From up above, Moon sat watching the scene. She wrinkled her nose, annoyed that she could no longer cause the family any more grief.

All was good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And this is it, the end of the story! Thanks for sticking with me until the end! Review, review, review, please!


End file.
